Sunbae Or Hyung
by JinYesung
Summary: (CH 10) 'Siapa yang akan kau pilih? Sunbae atau Hyungmu' / Kim Seokjin/ Min Yoongi/ Kim Namjoon/ Jung Hoseok/ Park Jimin/ Kim Taehyung/ Jeon Jungkook/ BTS/ School Life (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Sunbae Or Hyung**

.

.

Cast : member BTS + other

Genre : Family, brother complex

School life ( **AU** )

.

.

 _Summary : 'Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Seokjin? Sunbae atau hyungmu?'_

.

.

 **Part 1**

.

 **Author pov**

.

Pagi yang cerah dan menyenangkan. Matahari mulai terbit, sinar indahnya menyinari salah satu rumah yang sangat megah. Rumah itu bak istana di negeri dongeng dengan jejeran mobil mewah yang tertata rapi di garasi depan rumah tersebut. Tukang kebun mulai melakukan tugasnya menyirami tanaman yang memenuhi taman disamping rumah itu. Begitupun sang pengurus rumah yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang penghuni rumah.

Terlihat sesorang namja yang mulai terusik tidurnya karna cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya dari gorden yang terbuka. Matanya mengerjab lucu dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Mata bulatnya melihat jam weker yang tersemat indah diatas meja nakasnya, 06.15.

Ini masih pagi, tapi namja itu harus bersiap-siap untuk penerimaan siswa baru di salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul. Ya, namja tersebut salah satu siswa baru yang akan menginjak masa remajanya di High School. Merenggangkan diri sebentar sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mempersiapkan diri, namja itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum manisnya. Dia senang karna akan masuk High school. Kakinya mengayun pelan menuruni tangga untuk pergi sarapan.

"Pagi Ahn Ajhumma" ucap anak itu riang saat melihat Ahn Ajhumma, orang kepercayaan keluarganya itu sedang menyiapkan sarapannya dimeja makan.

"Selamat pagi Seokjin." Ucap Ahn ajhumma tersenyum.

Namja itu atau Kim Seokjin balas tersenyum. Menempati tempat duduknya dan menaruh tas dikursi kosong disebelahnya.

"Ajhumma, dimana hyungdeul?" tanya Seokjin saat tak melihat salah satu dari hyungnya.

"Yang lain sudah berangkat dari tadi, Seokjin."

Seokjin mempoutkan bibirnya yang menghasilkan tawa kecil dari sang ajhumma.

"Sudahlah, hyungmu kan panitia disekolahmu Seokjin, jadi mereka harus berangkat dulu. Lebih baik sekarang Seokjin makan dulu, karna Park ajhussi sudah menunggu didepan untuk mengantarmu ke Sekolah," Ahn ajhumma duduk didepan Seokjin dan mengambilkan makanannya.

Seokjin yang awalnya cemberut akhirnya kembali ceria,"Ajhumma benar. Hyungdeul kan sekolah disana juga ne? Hehehe Seokjin lupa." Kekehan kecilnya membuat Ahn ajhumma tersenyum, anak itu manis sekali. Akhirnya Seokjin makan hanya ditemani Ahn ajhumma saja.

.

.

Big Hit Industry. Salah satu perusahaan internasional yang berjalan diberbagai bidang, seperti industri hiburan, elektronik, dan juga poroperti, yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Kim Seokjin adalah anak dari salah satu owner Big Hit dibidang properti. Ayahnya mengirimnya pada hyungdeulnya yang merupakan anak-anak dari co-owner Big Hit juga. Seokjin sudah mengenal hyungdeulnya karna mereka sering bertemu saat pertemuan perusahaan yang membuat Seokjin menganggap mereka seperti hyung sendiri. Karna Seokjin berniat melanjutkan pendidikan ke High School di Seoul, ayahnya menitipkan Seokjin pada hyungdeulnya untuk tinggal bersama mereka, dengan alasan Seokjin akan sekolah di tempat yang sama seperti hyungdeulnya. Lagi pula hyungdeulnya sangat sayang pada Seokjin, jadi tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, bukan.

.

.

"Nah Seokjin, ingat hati-hati disana. Kalau ada sesuatu langsung beritau hyungmu ne?" nasehat Ahn ajhumma sambil merapikan seragam Seokjin.

"Dan ingat, karna kau siswa baru, pura-puralah tidak mengenal hyungdeulmu dulu" ucap Ahn ajhumma mengingatkan

"Kenapa ajhumma?"

Ahn ajhumma menghela napas,"Hyungdeulmu sangat populer disana, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu kalau kau langsung menyapa atau bahkan memeluk mereka" ucap Ahn ajhumma mencubit pelan hidung Seokjin. Kebiasaan Seokjin tentu saja.

Seokjin mengangguk berusaha mengerti dan mengecup pelan pipi Ahn ajhumma. "Arraseo ajhumma. Aku pergi dulu ne. Annyeong." Seokjin berlari pelan menuju mobil Park ajhussi yang sudah menunggunya didepan. Tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertamanya sekolah.

Ahn ajhumma melihat kepergian Seokjin sambil tersenyum,"Ahh anak itu benar-benar manis sekali"

.

"Ajhussi, tadi hyungdeul berangkat dengan siapa?" tanya Seokjin saat perjalanan menuju ke sekolah barunya. Seokjin dari tadi hanya terdiam karna sendirian didalam mobil, dan Seokjin merasa bosan.

"Tuan muda berangkat sendiri-sendiri" menoleh sedikit menatap Seokjin

"Heuh? Dengan apa?' Seokjin mengerjap bingung

"Tuan muda pergi dengan mobil mereka masing-masing" jawab Park ajhussi terkikik geli dengan masih fokus menyetir.

"Wahh..kapan aku punya mobil sendiri seperti hyungdeul ne? Aku kan juga ingin pergi ke sekolah dengan menyetir mobil sendiri, ajhussi" Ucapan Seokjin membuat Park ajhussi tergelak

"Tuan muda Seokjin masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki mobil sendiri, tuan muda juga masih belum cukup umur untuk menyetir mobil" ucap Park ajhussi "Mungkin nanti setelah tahun ke dua di High School, baru tuan muda Seokjin akan punya mobil sendiri seperti tuan muda yang lain."

Ucapan Park ajhussi membuat Seokjin senang,"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan belajar dengan giat agar aku cepat naik kelas setelah itu appa akan membelikanku mobil. Yeayy" teriakan Seokjin membuat Park ajhussi tertawa.

' _Bagaimana tuan besar akan membelikan anda mobil, kalau anda sepolos ini tuan muda Seokjin'_ ucap Park ajhussi dalam hati.

.

Mobil Park ajhussi perlahan berhenti. "Tuan muda kita sudah sampai"

Seokjin membuka kaca mobilnya, dan terlihat jelas dikedua mata bangunan besar yang merupakan sekolah barunya itu.

Seoul International High School (SHS). Sekolah elit tempatnya akan menuntut ilmu untuk 3 tahun kedepan. Tempat ini juga sekolah hyungdeulnya yang lain. Seokjin menyiapkan dirinya sebelum membuka pintu mobil.

"Ajhussi akan menjemputku?" tanya Seokjin sebelum berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah

"Ne, nanti tuan muda bisa langsung menghubungi saya saat tuan muda sudah selesai." Ucapan Park ajhussi membuat Seokjin mengangguk

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne ajhussi. Annyeong." Ucap Seokjin dan berjalan pergi.

"Hati-hati tuan muda."

.

.

Seokjin mengikuti anak-anak yang menurutnya sama dengannya, siswa baru. Terlihat mereka tengah mengantri sesuatu, seperti kartu nama. Terlihat oleh mata Seokjin, salah satu hyungnya berdiri disana dengan 2 orang lainnya membagikan kartu nama itu. Sang hyung yang sepertinya menyadari ada yang menatapnya, melihat Seokjin dengan mata bulatnya berjalan mendekati tempat pembagian kartu.

"Anak manis siapa namamu?" salah satu orang itu bertanya saat seokjin tepat berdiri dihadapan mereka

"eoh?" tatapan bingung Seokjin membuat 2 teman hyungnya itu mengeram tertahan. ' _Anak ini manis sekali'_. Sedangkan sang hyung hanya terkikik.

"Namamu anak manis." Ucap orang yang satunya sekali lagi

Seokjin memerah malu."Kim Seokjin, sunbae." Ucap Seokjin pelan. Salah satu dari mereka mencari kartu nama Seokjin dan yang satunya menulis namanya dibuku hadir.

"Nah ini kartu pengenalmu Kim Seokjin. Sekarang ikuti teman-temanmu yang lain untuk pergi ke aula. Arraseo." Ucap salah satu hyungnya yang memberikan kartu pengenal Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk dan mengambil kartunya

"Terima kasih Sunbae." Ucap Seokjin menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi, dia ingat untuk pura-pura tidak mengenal hyungdeulnya disini. Sedangkan sang hyung tersenyum sepeninggal Seokjin dari hadapannya.

.

Seokjin mengikuti teman-teman barunya itu untuk pergi ke aula. Setelah masuk kedalam terlihat sudah banyak siswa baru yang memenuhi aula tersebut. Mata bulatnya mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, pandangannya menyusuri ruangan itu, dan berbinar saat melihat ada kursi kosong dibagian tengah. Seokjin berjalan perlahan melewati teman-teman barunya itu .

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?" ucap Seokjin pada seorang namja yang duduk disebelah kursi kosong itu

"Ahh tentu saja silahkan." Ucap namja itu dengan senyumannya

"Terima kasih." Seokjin mulai duduk dengan tenang, menunggu acaranya dimulai.

"Aku Lee Wonhoo. Namamu siapa?" tanya namja tadi yang bernama Wonhoo pada Seokjin sambil mengajaknya bersalaman

Seokjin tersenyum dan menerima tangan Wonhoo,"Aku Kim Seokjin. Salam kenal, Wonhoo-ssi."

"Wonhoo saja. Salam kenal juga Seokjin." Ucap Wonhoo ikut tersenyum dan melepas tangannya, Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan kembali tenang. Hingga akhirnya terlihat beberapa Sunbae masuk, sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai.

Beberapa Sunbae ada yang berdiri di bagian belakang aula, sedangkan beberapa berdiri didepan, diatas podium yang disediakan. Mata Seokjin melihat hyungdeulnya ada disana berdiri dengan kerennya hingga membuat Seokjin terpengarah.

' _Sejak kapan hyungdeul bisa sekeren itu?'_ batin Seokjin yang melihat 2 hyungdeulnya berdiam diri dengan wajah datar mereka. Selama Seokjin tinggal bersama hyungdeulnya itu, Seokjin tidak pernah melihat mereka menampakkan wajah datar mereka, mereka selalu bersikap ramah pada Seokjin bahkan kadang mereka bersikap konyol.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Perkenalkan saya adalah Ketua Osis Seoul international High School, Min Yoongi. Saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk siswa baru yang saat ini berada dihadapan saya. Terima kasih sudah memilih sekolah ini sebagai sekolah pilihan kalian." Ucap Min Yoongi tegas, wajah dinginnya itu tak luput dari pandangan Seokjin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Dan setelah ini ada pengenalan sekolah. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan akan didampingi 2 sunbae kalian untuk melihat-lihat sekolah ini. Baiklah, sekian dari saya semoga kalian menikmati perjalanan kalian." Tepuk tangan riuh mengakhiri sambutan Yoongi yang sangat singkat itu.

Salah seorang sunbae kembali berdiri dihadapan mereka semua dan membagi siswa baru dan juga para sunbae yang akan menemani dalam acara pengenalan itu. Seokjin yang satu kelompok dengan Wonhoo senang, karna setidaknya dia punya teman yang bisa diajaknya bicara.

"Baiklah karna sudah dibagi rata, silahkan kalian ikuti sunbae kalian dan nikmati acara pengenalan ini dengan baik." Ucapan itu membuat tiap-tiap kelompok memulai jalan mereka.

.

.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai perkenalkan nama sunbae Yugyeom dan yang satu ini namanya Jungkook. Kita akan memulai pengenalan sekolah ini dan aku harap kalian mendengarkan dengan baik ne"

"Ne sunbae." Jawaban itu membuat Yugyeom tersenyum dan memulai perjalanan mereka. Sedangkan Jungkook masih setia dengan wajah datarnya. Seokjin yang merasa aneh dengan wajah hyungnya itu hanya mampu diam.

.

Perjalanan mereka dimulai dengan mengenalkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sekolah dari kantor Kepala Sekolah, Guru, ruang Osis, dan juga pengenalan ekstrakulikuler beserta fasilitas yang ada di sekolah.

Seokjin dari tadi hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, perhatiannya masih tertuju pada sang hyung yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Berbeda sekali dengan yang ditemuinya selama ini saat berada di rumah.

Mereka berhenti sejenak didepan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar."Nah ini adalah perpustakaan sekolah. Tempat ini sangat luas dan banyak sekali buku didalamnya." Ucapan Yugyeom membuat mata Seokjin berbinar. Dia sangat suka membaca buku.

"Baiklah. Karna kita sudah berkeliling sekolah, lebih baik kita..."

"Sunbae" ucapan Seokjin membuat Yugyeom menghentikan ucapannya. Teman-teman Seokjin menatapnya seolah bertanya,

"Ne ada apa..emm Seokjin-ah" ucap Yugyeom tersenyum sambil melihat nametag Seokjin

Seokjin masih menampakkan mata yang berbinar,"Boleh aku melihat sebentar perpustakaan ini, sunbae?" tanya Seokjin dengan wajah menggemaskannya. Yugyeom meneguk lidahnya perlahan ' _anak ini kenapa menggemaskan sekali'_

Jungkook yang melihat temannya diam saja itu menepuk bahunya pelan,"Hei"

Yugyeom yang mulai sadar, tersenyum kikuk dan mengalihkan matanya untuk melihat jam."Aku rasa kita kembali dulu Seokjin-ah. Nanti setelah jam istirahat kau bisa melihat perpustakaan ini, arraseo?"

"Arraseo sunbae" ucap Seokjin tersenyum, meskipun dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak masuk sekarang, setidaknya ada waktu istirahat untuk memuaskan diri melihat buku diperpustakaan sekolah barunya itu.

"Tenang saja Seokjin, nanti aku temani kesini ne." Ucap Wonhoo tersenyum dan membuahkan senyuman manis Seokjin dengan anggukan pelan. Jungkook yang melihat Seokjin tersenyum hanya mampu terdiam.

"Sekarang kita kembali ke aula." Ucap Yugyeom melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ne sunbae"

.

.

Jam istirahat dimanfaatkan para siswa baru untuk menguasai kantin sekolah. Belum lagi siswa tingkat dua dan tiga juga ikut berkumpul sehingga kantin benar-benar penuh. Semua siswa berkeliaran disana, baik siswa yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya atau yang baru masuk ke kantin.

Seperti contohnya beberapa namja yang baru masuk ini. Kedatangan mereka membuat wilayah sekitar mereka sunyi senyap. Banyak mata siswa-siswi terutama siswa baru yang tak mengedipkan matanya saat melihat 6 namja yang berjalan beriringan tersebut. Aura yang mereka pancarkan benar-benar menarik perhatian orang. Mungkin beberapa penghuni lama SHS sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, namun tidak dengan penghuni barunya.

6 namja tersebut duduk dipojok kantin yang mungkin memang sengaja dikosongkan khusus untuk mereka. Beberapa dari mereka dikenal sebagai panitia pengenalan sekolah sekaligus pengurus OSIS. Karena terlihat sang ketua OSIS Min Yoongi berada diantara mereka, dengan disebelahnya wakil Osisnya, Kim Namjoon dan 4 panitian lain, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Mereka adalah senior yang sangat populer, baik dari akademik dan non akademik. Wajah mereka juga tampan dan mempesona. Dan tanpa diketahui, mereka adalah para hyung Seokjin.

Suasana yang awalnya sunyi saat kedatangan 6 namja tersebut kembali ramai, mereka kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Tanpa mempedulikan 6 pasang mata terlihat sedang meneliti sekitarnya.

"Seokjin dimana?" tanya salah satu dari ke 6 namja tersebut dengan sedikit berbisik

"Entahlah. Tadi kulihat dia sudah kembali ke aula bersama kelompoknya. Bukankah kau pengawasnya, Jungkook?" ucap namja disebelah Jungkook. Sunbae yang tadi pagi berada di gerbang, Jung Hoseok.

"Seokjin memang sudah kembali ke aula, hyung. Tapi mungkin dia tidak kemari karena tertarik dengan sesuatu" ucap Jungkook menampilkan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

5 orang lainnya hanya menatap Jungkook heran. Tertarik?

"Kalian tau sendiri hyung, Seokjin sangat menyukai buku, bukan. Mungkin dia ke perpustakaan sekarang, karna tadi saat pengenalan sekolah, mata Seokjin berbinar melihat ruangan penuh buku itu" ucap Jungkook sambil sesekali mengetuk mejanya. Menunggu pesanan mereka. Yang lain hanya mengangguk, mengerti kesukaan adik kecil mereka.

"Lantas dia tidak makan begitu? Pengenalan ini mungkin sampai nanti sore, Seokjin tidak akan mampu menahan lapar selama itu kan?" ucap Jimin. Diantara teman-temannya memang dia yang sangat perhatian pada Seokjin. Mengajaknya makan, bermain atau jalan-jalan. Tapi bukan berarti yang lain tidak menyayangi Seokjin. Mereka semua sangat sayang pada Seokjin.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Ahn Ajhumma saja, Jimin" jawab Taehyung yang dari tadi diam. Jimin seolah baru sadar dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ajhumma mereka pasti membawakan Seokjin bekal meskipun hanya roti manis.

"Tapi pagi ini memang ada kejadian yang menarik" ucap Hoseok membuat mereka semua menatap kearahnya.

"Pagi tadi, bagianku, Jaebum dan Mark yang berada digerbang. Dan saat Seokjin datang, mereka berdua menahan napas mereka, seolah terkejut akan sesuatu" Hoseok terkekeh mengingatnya, "Dan kalian tau itu.."

"Karena melihat Seokjin kan, hyung?" ucap Jungkook menyela sebelum Hoseok menyelesaikan ucapannya. Hoseok mengangguk antusias, dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku tau karna Yugyeom juga melakukan hal yang sama tadi saat kami berkeliling" ucap Jungkook menghela napas. Temannya tadi sempat gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Seokjin.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menahan diri ketika melihat anak semanis Seokjin. Begitupun kita kan" Namjoon ikut bicara. Seokjin adalah topik pembicaraan yang tak boleh dilewatkan. Mereka ber 6 selalu bersemangat ketika menceritakan Seokjin. Adik manis kesayangan mereka.

"Yah tidak akan ada yang bisa" ucap Yoongi mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka ketika seseorang mengantarkan makanan pesanan mereka. Yoongi hanya menunduk sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada penjaga kantin tersebut.

"Bersiaplah, karna kehidupan sekolah kita akan sedikit berubah" ucap Yoongi menyeringai. Yang lain hanya tersenyum. Yah, Seokjin akan sedikit memberikan perubahan.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

.


	2. chapter 2

**Sunbae Or Hyung**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS other

Genre : Family, brother complex

School life (AU)

.

.

.

Summary :

 _'Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Seokjin? Sunbae atau hyungmu?'_

.

.

.

 **Part 2**

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

Perpustakaan SHS adalah salah satu ruangan yang sangat luas. Beragam buku tertata rapi pada rak-rak yang ada. Seokjin yang dari awal sudah penasaran dengan perpustakaan sekolahnya itu merasa sangat bahagia saat dirinya masuk. Pandangannya menunjukkan ketertarikan yang kentara. Wonho yang berdiri disampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ' _anak kecil yang aktif'_ pikirnya.

Tanpa perintah Seokjin langsung mengelilingi perpustkaan itu dengan sengaja menarik tangan Wonho yang berada disampingnya. Sang korban hanya menghela napas lagi menghadapi anak manis yang tengah menariknya itu.

"Karena aku suka membaca, aku punya ruang baca sendiri dirumah" ucap Seokjin sambil terus berkeliling.

"Aku juga punya. Hanya saja aku jarang membaca buku disana" ucap Wonho yang tengah melihat-lihat buku disamping kiri dan kanannya.

Seokjin yang mendengar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencari tempat duduk untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sampai di pojok ruangan dekat jendela, Seokjin duduk sambil menaruh tas kecil yang dari tadi tidak lepas dari tangannya.

Wonho hanya menatap sekilas Seokjin. Ia tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya apa yang dibawa Seokjin, namun matanya berbinar saat tanpa mengucapkan apapun Seokjin menyodoran satu potong roti manis padanya.

"Ahn ahjumma membawakanku itu untuk makan siang," ucap Seokjin riang "Untukmu"

Wonho mengambilnya dengan senang hati, kebetulan ia memang sedikit lapar.

"Terima kasih" dan Seokjin hanya tersenyum sambil melahap roti yang juga dipegangnya.

Dan biarkanlah dua anak manis itu menikmati makan siangnya ditempat sunyi tersebut.

Namun sesaat ketenangan di perpustkaan itu harus berubah saat seseorang membuka pintu perpustkaan dengan kasar. Nampak seorang namja yang berjalan terburu-buru, mengelilingi rak-rak buku mencari sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dengan dahi berkerut, tatapan mata tajam dan napas yang memburu. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk memilih buku asal.

Namja tersebut terus berkeliling hingga sampai pada rak dibelakang Seokjin. Ia nampak tak peduli karena sibuk dengan roti manisnya, namun tidak dengan Wonho.

Wonho mencoba melirik apa yang dilakukan namja tersebut sehingga sedikit mengganggu ketenangan mereka. Hingga ia mengernyit saat namja yang dipandanginya balik memandangnya. Namja tersebut menatap bingung Wonho, sepertinya baru menyadari jika ada 2 anak tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Namja tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari 2 anak kecil tersebut, ' _anak baru'_ pikirnya.

"Kami sedang istirahat disini sunbaenim, karena temanku ini tidak sabar ingin melihat perpustakaan sekolah." ucap Wonho acuh, ia tidak tau sedang bicara dengan siapa, karena mencari aman ia memanggilnya sunbae saja. Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Wonho dan menolehkan kepalanya,

"Maafkan kami sunbae, bolehkan kami duduk disini sebentar? Kami akan segera kembali ke aula setelah menghabiskan roti kami" ucap Seokjin tersenyum manis menatap orang yang dianggap sunbaenya itu.

Namja tadi hanya terdiam, sesekali mengedipkan mata. Menatap tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Senyuman dari anak baru itu membuatnya panas dingin, _'manis sekali'_. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menatap anak yang dilihat adalah siswa baru di SHS.

"Silahkan saja. Aku akan pergi sekarang" namja tersebut langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduk kedua anak tersebut.

"Sunbae?" ucap Seokjin sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Wonho juga ikut bangkit karena ia pun sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

Namja tersebut menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kali ini Seokjin berjalan mendekat.

"Aku Kim Seokjin, dan disampingku ini Lee Wonho." Ucap Seokjin tersenyum.

Tanpa menjawab Seokjin, namja tersebut berbalik dan sedikit berlari pergi dari perpustakaan untuk menghindari anak manis di perpustakaan. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya menatap heran kelakuan sunbaenya itu.

"Ayo Seokjin, sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai" ucap Wonho menarik tangan Seokjin yang diam menurut saja.

.

Setelah cukup lama berlari dari perpustakaan, namja yang juga salah seorang senior tersebut sampai di kelasnya. Terduduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia disana sambil menarik napas berualang kali. Menetralkan deru napasnya sehabis berlari dan menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, ' _ah jantungku_ '. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi, benar-benar perbuatan anak manis tadi bisa berefek seperti ini. Padahal ia hanya mengenalkan dirirnya saja.

"Hey"

"Mwo?!" namja tersebut terlonjak dari duduknya sambil mengelus dadanya. Pandangannya mengarah pada namja yang baru saja membuatnya kaget karena menepuk bahunya. Namja yang baru datang tersebut hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau kenapa Yeol? Seperti habis marathon saja" ucap namja tadi karena melihat keadaan temannya yang dipanggil Yeol itu berkeringat. Belum lagi napas yang kembali memburu.

"Kau sudah mengambil buku yang kita perlukan, bukan? Kita harus menyelesaikan tugas fisika Song ssaem" Park Chanyeol hanya terdiam sesaat, beruntung ia ingat membawa bukunya dan tidak menjatuhkannya tadi.

Beberapa saat senyum bodoh hinggap di wajah Chanyeol, "Kau akan kecewa karena menyuruhku untuk mengambil bukunya sendiri, Minho. Kau tidak akan bertemu pemandangan seindah tadi di perpustakaan. Hahahaha..." ucap Chanyeol tertawa dan beralih masuk ke kelasnya.

"Gilanya kambuh lagi" ucap Minho mengggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Acara pengenalan sekolah di Seoul International High School tidaklah serumit disekolah lain. Panitia pengenalan benar-benar hanya mengenalkan SHS, namun dengan detail. Terlebih pengenalan bangunan sekolah yang sangat luas dan besar itu.

SHS tidak menerapkan masa orientasi karena hanya akan menguras tenaga saja. Karena kegiatan sekolah yang sangatlah padat, beragam kegiatan ekstra kulikuler dan kegiatan outdoor yang terus menerus, membuat sang Ketua OSIS Min Yoongi menyingkatkan acara pengenalan sekolahnya. Lagipula kegiatan seperti ini hanyalah sebuah formalitas, karena menurutnya orientasi sangatlah membosankan.

Itulah mengapa setelah jam istirahat selesai dan aula terisi para siswa baru lagi, tidak ada kegiatan yang penting setelahnya karena langsung pengumuman pembagian kelas. Saat ini wakil ketua OSIS SHS sedang berdiri diatas podium dengan panitia lain sambil melihat pebagian kelas yang dilakukan oleh panitia pendamping. Keadaan memang berisik, namun Kim Namjoon hanya membiarkannya dan hanya menatap asal keributan yang diciptakan siswa baru SHS tersebut.

Ada yang bahagia satu kelas dengan temannya, sedih karena sekelas dengan siswa yang tidak dikenalnya, atau hanya diam saja mendengarkan seperti yang dilakukan Seokjin dan Wonho. Mereka hanya terdiam menunggu nama mereka dipanggil.

"Lee Wonho 10-2A...Kim Seokjin 10-2A..." sayup-sayup terdengar Yugyeom mengucap nama mereka. Seokjin langsung bangkit dan tertawa kecil setelahnya, sedangkan Wonho hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah terbiasa sekarang dengan eksistensi teman barunya yang unik itu.

Seokjin merangkul lengan Wonho dan bersandar dibahunya, sesekali tersenyum.

"Kau senang sekali" ucap Wonho menepuk pelan tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum makin lebar dengan wajah yang berbinar ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, sedangkan Wonho gemas sendiri melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Kau harus sebangku denganku ya" ucap Seokjin ceria yang menimbulkan anggukan dari lawan bicaranya itu.

Pembagian kelas terus dilakukan yang memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Setelah acara pembagian kelas selesai, para siswa baru mulai membubarkan diri menuju kelas mereka masing-masing didampingi panitia pendamping. Sang wakil ketua OSIS tidak mau adik kelasnya akan tersesat besok saat awal pelajaran baru dimulai.

Setelah sampai dikelas, para siswa langsung memilih tempat duduk mereka begitupun Wonho dan Seokjin, dan dengan cepat Wonho menarik Seokjin untuk duduk di bangku bagian tengah. Iris Seokjin memperhatikan sekitarnya, ada lebih dari 40 siswa dalam kelasnya, dan Seokjin hanya tersenyum karena akan memiliki banyak teman baru.

Sesaat setelah semua bangku terisi, Jungkook ikut memasuki kelas dan hanya menatap sekelilingnya, memastikan semua bangku sudah terisi.

"Baiklah. Kalian harus mengingat arah menuju kelas kalian ne. Mulai besok proses belajar mengajar akan dimulai. Jadi sunbae harap tidak ada yang terlambat datang dengan alasan lupa arah kelasnya. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Sunbae"

"Bagus. Setelah ini ada pengarahan dari wali kelas kalian ne."

Jungkook lalu berjalan keluar sambil menunduk mempersilahkan seorang namja paruh baya untuk menggantikan tempatnya, namja paruh baya tersebut tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Jungkook." yang dibalas anggukan pada gurunya sebelum benar-benar keluar.

"Annyeonghaseyeo. Saya Lee Young Soo wali kelas 10-2A sekaligus guru Bahasa disini. Kalian bisa memanggilku Lee ssaem."

"Annyeong Lee ssaem" ucap semua disana.

Lee saaem tetap tersenyum, "Baiklah, hari ini..."

.

.

Pengarahan masing-masing kelas hanya berlangsung 30 menit sampai 1 jam saja. Tak banyak memakan waktu karna hanya diisi perkenalan saja atau sedikit bercanda sebelum menghadapi suasana sekolah yang sebenarnya. SHS memang merupakan salah satu sekolah yang bagus dalam cara mengajarnya, sehingga tak heran siswa SHS pun banyak yang berprestasi.

Tepat jam 3 sore acara pengenalan sepenuhya selesai. Para siswa baru juga sudah mulai meninggalkan kelas mereka menuju aula untuk penutupan pengenalan sekolah. Yugyeom dan Jungkook juga sudah menunggu didepan kelas 10-2A.

Seokjin dan Wonho baru selesai membereskan tas mereka dan berniat untuk keluar, sebelum seorang yeoja tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya dari belakang. Seokjin yang tidak bisa menahan kesimbangan hampir terjatuh, namun seseorang lebih dulu memegang lengannya, menahan agar tidak jatuh.

"Hey! Hati-hati. Temanku hampir jatuh,yak!" Wonho hampir saja mengumpat pada siswi itu karna sudah menabrak mereka berdua, belum lagi ia hanya menoleh sebentar dan pergi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Seokjin-ssi?" ucap seorang namja yang membantu Seokjin. Ia menatap Seokjin datar, namun tak menyadari bahwa ada binar ketertarikan dimatanya itu.

"Ne, terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku" ucap Seokjin tersenyum.

"Seokjin, kau baik?" Wonho langsung mengambil alih tubuh Seokjin dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat tubuh Seokjin, takut ada yang lecet. Namja yang tadi menolongnya itu hanya mendecak dan berjalan pergi menuju aula.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa kok, eh...tunggu" Seokjin melihat namja tadi akan segera keluar, ia berbalik menatap Seokjin.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Guanlin-ssi" ucap Seokjin sedikit menunduk. Lai Guanlin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan lagi meninggalkan Wonho dan Seokjin di dalam kelas.

"Ayo kalian berdua, acaranya akan dimulai. Apa kalian tidak mau cepat pulang?" Yugyeom terlihat dibalik pintu kelas, ia melihat 2 anak manis yang masih didalam kelas tersebut. Seokjin dan Wonho langsung saja berlari dan segera menuju aula.

.

.

"Baiklah acara pengenalan sekolah cukup sampai disini. Sunbae harap kalian belajar dengan giat selama sekolah disini. Dengan begitu kalian akan menjadi siswa yang berprestasi, dan tidak lupa membanggakan nama sekolah kita ini." Ucap Kim Namjoon tegas. Saat penutupan sang ketua OSIS hanya berdiri diam, membiarkan sang wakil untuk berbicara.

"Mulai besok proses belajar mengajar sudah aktif dijalankan, kalian semua sudah mengetahui kelas kalian, bukan?"

"Ne sunbae."

"Jadi sunbae harap besok tidak ada yang terlambat saat hari pertama kalian. Arraseo?"

"Ne sunbae." Namjoon tersenyum dengan menunjukkan dimple kebanggaannya dan mundur untuk memberi ruang pada ketua OSIS untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya.

"Selamat menikmati hari-hari kalian di SHS" ucap Min Yoongi padat, jelas, datar. "Sampai bertemu besok pagi."

Sorak sorai siswa baru mengakhiri acara pengenalan sekolah di SHS. Baik para senior pendamping dan panitia pengenalan merasa senang karena acara berjalan lancar. Para siswa barupun senang karena pengenalan sekolah mereka sangatlah menyenangkan, tidak ada embel-embel perintah dari senior, kata-kata kasar dan juga amukan.

.

Seokjin mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Park Ahjussi untuk menjemputnya. Disampingnya juga masih ada Wonho yang sedang menemaninya. Ia sebenarnya akan segera pulang, namun melihat Seokjin yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang masuk membuatnya tidak tega.

"Kau pulang dulu saja Wonho, sebentar lagi jemputanku datang" ucap Seokjin yang merasa tidak enak dengan Wonho. Namun hanya berbuah gelengan kepala.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai orang yang menjemputmu datang, lagipula rumahku dekat dengan sekolah ini" ucap Wonho.

Seokjin tersenyum senang karena mendapat teman yang baik.

Sesaat hanya berlalu dengan obrolan ringan dari mereka berdua, hingga pendengaran mereka menangkap bunyi motor dari belakang mereka. Beberapa senior hendak pulang, namun salah satu dari mereka berhenti tepat saat netranya melihat 2 junior manis yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang.

"Kalian belum pulang?" tanya senior tersebut, ia melepas helmnya,

"Belum Yugyeom sunbaenim, Seokjin masih menunggu jemputannya." Ucap Wonho saat mengenali wajah seniornya itu.

Yugyeom hanya mengangguk, matanya tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Seokjin, anak manis yang dari hari pertamanya langsung menggemparkan hati beberapa seniornya tanpa ia sadari, termasuk Yugyeom tentu saja. Ia gemas sekali ingin membawa Seokjin pulang ke rumahnya. Menyadari pemikirannya ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo cepat bodoh, kenapa berhenti segala?" seseorang menghampiri Yugyeom yang masih terdiam diatas motor sportnya. Yugyeom hanya menoleh sekilas pada temannya dan kembali memakai helm untuk segera pergi.

"Hyung pergi dulu ne. Jadi kalian tidak usah memanggil ku sunbae lagi, tapi hyung" Yugyeom kembali menjalankan motornya meninggalkan seseorang yang menatap jengah kelakuan temannya itu.

Seseorang itu lalu menoleh pada kedua siswa baru yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang, salah satu dari mereka hanya menatapnya datar, meskipun terlihat lucu karena wajah imutnya. Sedangkan anak disebelahnya juga sangat manis tapi lebih memilih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kalian hati-hati dijalan" seseorang itu hanya mengedipkan mata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Seokjin dan juga Wonho ' _senior aneh'_ pikirnya.

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Wonho, "Kau pulanglah dulu Wonho"

Wonho menghela napas, "Seokjin, sudah ku bilang kan,"

"Aku sudah dijemput kok, hanya saja mereka tidak mau dilihat olehmu" ucap Seokjin membuat Wonho mengernyit heran.

"Hah?!"

"Kakak ku yang menjemputku, dan dia sudah disekitar sini. Kau pulanglah ne?"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa Wonho. Kau pulang dulu ne, besok kita bertemu disini lagi" ucap Seokjin tersenyum. Ia berusaha meyakinkan Wonho untuk segera meninggalkannya, karena ia harus menyembunyikan identitas kakaknya itu. Park ahjussi tidak bisa menjemputnya sekarang jadinya ia harus pulang bersama kakaknya.

Sebenarnya ia tak mau berbohong pada teman barunya itu mengenai keluarganya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kakak-kakaknya menyuruhnya bungkam, ' _demi keselamatanmu Seokjinie'._

Sekali lagi Wonho menghela napas, "Baiklah. Kau hati-hati disini, aku pulang dulu Seokjin" Wonho melambaikan tangannya dan menampilkan senyuman sebagai salam perpisahan yang dibalas dadahan heboh Seokjin.

 **PLUK**

"Ayo pulang Jinnie"

Seokjin langsung menoleh saat seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat hyungnya datang.

"Maaf hyung lama ne?"

Seokjin hanya menggeleng. Sang hyung hanya tersenyum kecil

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang" sang hyung mengecup kening Seokjin singkat, lalu menarik pelan tangannya menuju parkir khusus disekolah untuk mengambil mobilnya.

"Ne Yoongi hyung" ucap Seokjin mengikuti jalan sang hyung. Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunbae Or Hyung**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS other

Genre : Family, brother complex

School life (AU)

.

.

.

 **Part 3**

.

.

.

 **Author** **Pov**

Sebuah mobil terlihat memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Gerbang yang tadinya terbuka telah ditutup oleh sang penjaga, sekaligus menutup area rumah itu dari penglihatan orang luar. Setelah mesin mobil mati, 2 orang keluar dari dalam dan melangkah memasuki rumah itu. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat sedikit kelelahan, namun tetap menunjukkan senyumannya, sedang yang satunya betah dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bagaimana harimu tadi Seokjinie?"

Seorang yang tersenyum tadi berbalik dan menatap orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Menyenangkan sekali Yoongi hyung, tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang teman yang sangat baik. Namanya Lee Wonho. Ia bahkan tadi menemaniku saat menunggu Yoongi hyung menjemputku" ucap Seokjin menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Dari raut wajah Seokjin saat bercerita, Yoongi dapat menebak anak yang bernama Wonho itu mungkin memang baik.

"Dia tahu kalau aku menjemputmu?"

Seokjin menggeleng, ia duduk diruang tamu dan melepas tasnya. "Tidak hyung. Ia sudah pergi sesaat sebelum hyung datang"

Yoongi mengangguk. Yoongi tidak mau ada siswa yang tau mengenai hubungannya dan Seokjin. Karena kalau sampai banyak yang tau, Seokjin akan diganggu habis-habisan oleh para penggemarnya dan juga 5 orang lainnya. Bukan hal buruk sih memang, hanya saja Yoongi tidak mau Seokjin merasa tidak nyaman. Hidupnya saja sudah menjengkelkan karena selalu diganggu orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya itu.

Yoongi mengamati Seokjin yang hampir tertidur disofa, jika mengingat pembicaraan tadi di kantin, bisa jadi Seokjin sudah memiliki penggemar tanpa disadarinya. Yoongi tersenyum, Seokjin terlalu polos untuk mengenal dunia luar, itulah mengapa para hyungnya selalu intens mengawasi Seokjin. Efek terlalu sayang.

"Jinnie, kau mengantuk?" Seokjin menggeliat, membuka matanya yang barusan terpejam. Tidak sepenuhnya tertidur.

Yoongi mengelus rambut Seokjin, "Lebih baik sekarang Jinnie mandi dulu, setelah itu turun untuk makan ne" Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan beranjak bangun untuk menuju kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya memeluk Yoongi singkat. Yah kebiasaan Seokjin saat mengantuk.

Yoongi menatap perginya Seokjin dengan tersenyum hangat. Di sekolah ia memang selalu menunjukkan wajah datar andalannya, tapi saat di rumah, Yoongi mudah sekali menunjukkan senyumannya. Tentu saja karena Seokjin. Merasa tubuhnya juga tidak nyaman setelah kegiatan sekolah, Yoongi beranjak menuju kamarnya juga, membersihkan diri sekalian menunggu 5 adiknya yang masih belum pulang.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook datang. Nampak raut kelelahan terpampang jelas diwajah mereka, mau bagaimana lagi tugas sebagai pengurus OSIS dan panitia penerimaan siswa masih banyak, sedangkan sang ketua OSIS yang terhormat kini hanya menatap mereka sambil memakan cemilan di ruang tamu, ditemani Seokjin tentu saja.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Yoongi tanpa merasa bersalah.

Sebenarnya baik mereka ber 5 ingin sekali memukul kepala hyung tertuanya itu, mengingat ulah siapa mereka jadi terlambat pulang. Namun mereka sadar ada anak kecil yang harus dijaga kepolosannya.

"Hyung, kami lelah, tolong jangan bertanya dulu" ucap Namjoon menghela napas, jas sekolahnya sudah tersampir disofa yang tengah ia duduki.

"Hyungdeul pasti belum makan, bukan? Aku akan minta Ahn Ahjumma menghangatkan makanan ne" ucap Seokjin, ia kasihan saat melihat kepulangan hyungnya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tapi belum sempat beranjak Jungkook sudah lebih dulu memeluk adik kecil kesayangannya itu. Seokjin sendiri nyaman-nyaman saja sambil balas memeluk hyungnya.

"Jungkook hyung bau" Jungkook langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Seokjin yang menatapnya sambil menyengir.

"Jinnie sekarang nakal ne?" Seokjin langsung kabur sebelum Jungkook menggelitikinya, Seokjin tidak kuat dengan serangan seperti itu. Ia tertawa sambil terus menghindari Jungkook yang berlari pelan dibelakangnya. Sedangkan 5 orang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat 2 orang yang bertingkah kekanakan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan urusan OSIS?" tanya Yoongi, ia masih sibuk dengan cemilannya sambil menonton aksi kejar-kejaran adiknya.

"Sudah beres hyung. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu karena memberikan banyak tugas pada kami" ucap Taehyung malas.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali aku akan memberikannya lagi"

"Kau bercanda hyung?!" Jimin tentu saja tak percaya dengan ucapan Yoongi. Sudah cukup hari ini mereka mengurusi pekerjaan ketua OSIS yang dengan santainya tidur saat acara penerimaan siswa tadi, dan beranjak pulang dengan alasan menjemput Seokjin.

"Sudah sudah aku mau mandi dulu. Ini laporan acara hari ini, kau periksa saja lagi hyung" ucap Hoseok menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang dibawanya pulang. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan mengambilnya.

Hoseok beranjak untuk menuju kamarnya, tapi sebelum itu ia menangkap Seokjin yang berlari kearahnya. Hoseok tersenyum sambil memeluk Seokjin yang tengah meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Kau tidak merindukan hyung eoh?" Seokjin berhenti berontak dan balik menatap Hoseok.

 **CUP**

"Aku merindukan Hoseok hyung kok" ucap Seokjin tersenyum. Dan rasa lelah Hoseok sedikit berkurang setelah mendapat kecupan dipipi dari Seokjin.

"Kau hanya merindukan Hoseok hyung saja, Seokjinie?" ucap Jimin, ia berlari dan memeluk adik dan hyungnya, jadilah mereka bertiga berpelukan. Taehyung tanpa banyak bicara ikut memeluk juga.

"Aku datang" dan terakhir Jungkook.

Mereka berlima tertawa saja menghiraukan 2 orang yang tengah duduk tanpa ada niat menginterupsi.

Perlahan mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih ke kamar masing-masing setelah mencuri ciuman dipipi Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri hanya diam karena sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah hyungnya. Ia lalu beralih pada Namjoon dan memeluknya dari belakang tempatnya duduk. Tangannya melingkar dibahu Namjoon sambil menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Namjoon hyung, aku juga merindukanmu kok" ucap Seokjin lalu mencium pipi Namjoon yang hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus lengan adiknya.

"Lebih baik sekarang Jinnie istirahat, besok kita akan berangkat bersama lagi" ucap Yoongi. Ia tidak mau Seokjin tidur terlalu malam, karena kegiatan sekolah sangat melelahkan, Yoongi ingin Seokjin menjaga kondisi tubuhnya.

"Baiklah hyung" Seokjin melepas pelukannya dari Namjoon. Sebelum beranjak menuju kemarnya, ia mendekati Yoongi untuk mencium pipinya juga.

"Selamat malam hyung"

"Ne selamat malam kesayangan hyung" ucap Yoongi balas mencium pipi Seokjin.

.

.

.

Hanya beberapa jam terlewati, dan matahari kembali membuka hari dengan sinar cerahnya. Pagi ini seperti biasa, orang-orang yang berada dalam rumah bak istana itu kembali terlihat beraktivitas. Tukang kebun yang selalu menyiram tanaman, Ahn ahjumma yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan, dan Park ahjussi yang tengah membersihkan mobilnya. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak bisa mengantar tuan muda kesayangannya kali ini, yah karena tuan mudanya itu akan berangkat dengan hyungnya. Namun Park ahjussi juga merasa lega karena ia percaya tuan muda yang lain akan menjaganya dengan baik.

Sedangkan tuan muda kecil kita, tidak kecil juga hanya saja sifat polosnya yang membuat semua orang menganggapnya masih kecil. Seokjin sudah duduk tenang di ruang makan sambil menunggu hyungdeulnya. Tidak seperti kemarin, hyungdeulnya tidak berangkat terlalu pagi lagi karena sekolah sudah aktif seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi Seokjinie" ucap Taehyung yang baru duduk disamping Seokjin, tidak lupa dengan menunjukkan senyum cerah sehangat matahari pagi ini.

Seokjin balas tersenyum, "Pagi Hyungie. Hyungdeul yang lain mana?"

"Mereka.."

"Selamat pagi Seokjin" Hoseok yang selalu bersemangat langsung menghampiri Seokjin dan memeluknya. Disusul dibelakangnya Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook, dan Yoongi yang berjalan perlahan.

"Pagi hyungdeul"

Mereka menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Seokjin merasa bahagia saat ia bersama para hyungnya. Ia anak tunggal, sedangkan ayah dan ibunya sibuk bekerja hingga membuat Seokjin tidak bisa menikmati waktu kebersamaan dengan keluarganya. Namun diusianya yang sekarang, Seokjin sudah cukup mengerti dengan kewajiban ayah ibunya. Jadinya ia tidak merengek lagi.

Belum lagi ia memiliki 6 orang hyung yang selalu melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang. Dan semua itu bisa menutupi kekosongan hati kecilnya yang kekurangan perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun bukan hyung kandungnya, perhatian mereka tulus pada Seokjin, itulah mengapa Seokjin sangat menyayangi hyungdeulnya.

Seokjin menatapi hyungnya satu persatu. 6 orang yang berbeda, 6 kepribadian pula, tapi perhatian mereka sama besarnya jika menyangkut Seokjin. Namun saat mengingat tingkah hyungnya di sekolah, Seokjin cukup kebingungan melihat sikap hyungdeulya yang sangat berbeda ketika berada di rumah. Saat disekolah hyungnya bahkan bisa dibilang selalu bermuka datar, tampak dingin dan tak tersentuh.

"Seokjin, kau melamun?" Seokjin tersentak mendengar suara Namjoon yang duduk didepannya. Seokjin hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Jimin disampingnya.

Seokjin hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Hanya memikirkan hyungdeul"

6 orang lainnya mengernyit heran dengan jawaban Seokjin.

"Memang ada apa dengan kami, Jinnie?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak ada hyung. Aku hanya memikirkan, kalau hyung terlihat berbeda saat di sekolah dan di rumah" ucapan Seokjin berhasil menghentikan kegiatan sarapan mereka. 6 pasang mata menatap heran Seokjin yang masih mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang.

"Di rumah hyung hangat, namun di sekolah hyung telihat dingin" Seokjin hanya mengatakan apa yang terlintas dikepalanya. Ia tak terlalu mempedulikan ekpresi lucu hyungdeulnya karena sibuk dengan makanannya. Mereka menatap Seokjin gemas.

"Tapi kami tetap tampan kan?" tanya Taehyung tersenyum geli.

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk tanpa beban sama sekali, yang berbuah tawa di ruang makan itu. Yoongi bahkan harus rela menunjukkan senyumannya pagi ini.

"Apa ada yang salah hyungdeul?"

Yang lain hanya tersenyum dengan kepolosan Seokjin. Itulah kenapa mereka harus ekstra menjaga adik kecil ini.

"Kalau begitu, Seokjin lebih suka hyung yang mana? Di sekolah atau di rumah?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

 **PLAK**

"Aduh!!"

"Berhenti bicara sekarang dan selesaikan makanmu" ucap Namjoon menginterupsi setelah sempat memukul kepala Jungkook. Ia tidak mau Seokjin tertular pikiran kotor Jungkook. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam penasaran, Seokjin tidak terlalu mengerti dengan arah pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Tentu saja aku suka saat hyung di rumah, karena hyung selalu tersenyum" jawab Seokjin. Ia sudah selesai dengan makannya.

Dan sekali lagi pagi ini, sepertinya mereka harus memulai hari ini dengan banyak tawa.

"Hyung akan selalu tersenyum padamu" ucap Hoseok sambil memeluk Seokjin.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat" ucap Yoongi yang juga sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Ne"

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di sekolah yang masih minim siswa itu, Seokjin memilih untuk segera menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak mau diantar hyungnya karena ia bisa kesana sendiri, lagi pula hyungdeulnya juga ada pertemuan antar panitia. Seokjin menikmati paginya di sekolah dengan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Berkat pengarahan kemarin ia masih ingat jalan menuju kelasnya.

"Jin"

Seokjin perlahan berhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Terdengar langkah terburu dari belakang punggungnya. Saat menoleh, ia melihat Wonho yang tengah berlari menuju kearahnya. Belum sempat menyapa, Wonho lebih dulu menarik Seokjin untuk ikut berlari dengannya. Seokjin yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya mengikuti Wonho.

Setelah sampai di kelas Wonho melepaskan tangannya pada Seokjin dan sibuk menetralkan deru napasnya, lari pagi yang tidak bermanfaat. Seokjin sendiri hanya menghela napas, tidak terlalu lelah karena jarak kelasnya dan tempat Seokjin berhenti tadi tidak jauh.

"Kenapa kau berlari tadi Wonho?" tanya Seokjin. Wonho menatap Seokjin ia menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ada orang aneh di gerbang" ucap Wonho pelan. Ia mendudukkan diri untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

"Siapa?"

"Sunbae yang kemarin menghampiri Yugyeom sunbae saat bertemu kita"

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya memikirkan sunbae yang disebutkan Wonho barusan, "Maksudmu Jaebum sunbae?"

Kali ini Wonho yang terkejut," Kau mengenalnya!?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku melihat nametag yang ada diseragamnya kemarin." Wonho kembali menghela napas. Menyesal ia berlari.

"Memang ada apa?"

Wonho terdiam," Itu.."

 **Flashback**

 _Wonho baru sampai tepat 30 menit sebelum jam masuk sekolah. Ia baru akan melewati gerbang saat ia melihat sebuah sepeda motor lewat disebelahnya. Tanpa mempedulikannya, ia terus melangkah menuju kedalam sekolah. Baru beberapa langkah seseorang menepuk bahunya._

 _"Tunggu"_

 _Wonho sedikit terkejut tapi ia tetap berbalik. Didepannya berdiri seseorang yang dikiranya teman Yugyeom sunbae, karena kemarin ia melihat orang ini menyusul sunbaenya itu._

 _"Ada apa sunbae?"_

 _Namja didepannya ini hanya diam saja, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa,_

 _ **CUP**_

 _Wonho merasa keningnya sedikit hangat. Ia memegang dahi yang telah dinodai oleh sunbenya ini. Sedangkan sang sunbae tersenyum setelah berbuat tak sopan padanya._

 _"Selamat pagi Wonho-ya"_

 _Dan tepat setelah itu, Wonho segera berlari meninggalkan sunbae gila yang dengan beraninya mengecup kening tanpa seizinnya itu. sedangkan sang sunbae tersenyum saja melihat tingkah gemas incarannya itu. 'tunggu aku little boy'_

 **Flashback off**

Wonho menundukkan kepalanya, selain sakit kepala dadakan, ia juga tengah menetralkan debar jantungnya kerena teringat kejadian digerbang. Seokjin yang mendengar cerita Wonho terkejut sebenarnya, namun ia bahkan tidak bereaksi menghebohkan.

"Hyungdeulku biasanya juga sering menciumku dikening?", pikiran polos Seokjin berhasil membuat Wonho bergidik. Tapi Wonho bersyukur karena Seokjin tidak akan menggodanya karena sudah ada sunbae yang mengincarnya saat hari pertama sekolah.

Seokjin duduk disamping Wonho, ia membiarkan dirinya saat Wonho memeluknya erat. Sebenarnya Seokjin bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Wonho, namun ia tidak mau bertanya. Setelah memeluk Seokjin, Wonho menatap teman polosnya yang menggemaskan ini.

"Seokjin, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu segera katakan padaku, atau jika ada sunbae atau teman kita yang bicara sesuatu yang aneh padamu kau juga harus mengatakannya padaku, atau paling tidak katakan pada hyungmu"

Seokjin hanya terdiam, "Kenapa memangnya?"

Wonho hanya menghela napas, _'lindungi temanku Tuhan'._

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunbae Or Hyung**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS other

Genre : Family, brother complex

School life (AU)

.

.

.

 **Part 4**

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

Wonho masih sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika banyak siswa yang berdatangan, sedangkan Seokjin sendiri tidak mempedulikan Wonho dan hanya fokus menyiapkan buku untuk materi pelajaran pertama. Seokjin sangat antusias di hari pertamanya ini, ia sangat bahagia hingga senyumannya sedikit merekah diwajah imutnya.

"Permisi"

Senyuman Seokjin langsung pudar dan berganti dengan mimik kebingungan saat seorang siswi menghampirinya, ia menengok kesampingnya, sepertinya siswi ini ingin mengajaknya bicara, dilihat dari tangan siswi tersebut yang dengan kurang ajarnya bertengger dibahu Seokjin.

"Kau Seokjin ya?" ucap siswi tersebut.

Seokjin sedikit canggung dengan cara siswi didepannya ini memanggilnya, "Ne, aku Seokjin"

Wonho yang tersentak saat mendengar suara Seokjin dan akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya, iris matanya menangkap siluet wanita yang ternyata kemarin menabrak dirinya dan Seokjin.

"Hey, kau yang menabrak kami kemarin kan?"

Siswi tersebut hanya menatap Wonho datar, ia kembali menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan penuh minat yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku Kang Seulgi. Aku kemari ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu kemarin Seokjin"

Seokjin sendiri hanya kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia sudah lupa dengan kejadian kemarin, lagipula ia tidak apa-apa karena Wonho membantunya, dan juga Guanlin. Dan tepat setelahnya Guanlin memasuki kelas mereka dan langsung menduduki kursinya tanpa meoleh pada Seokjin yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Seokjin masih menatap Guanlin sampai siswi yang bernama Kang Seulgi itu memanggilnya lagi.

"Seokjin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu minta maaf Seulgi-ssi" Seokjin sungguh merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia belum pernah berdekatan seperti ini sebelumnya dengan seorang wanita, apalagi tangan wanita ini masih setia dibahunya, Seokjin sangat risih.

Sebagai teman yang baik hati tentu saja Wonho menyadari gelagat Seokjin yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Dan dengan keberanian yang tinggi dengan cepat ia menepis tangan Seulgi dari bahu Seokjin.

"Seokjin tidak mempermasalahkannya, jadi kau kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu" ucap Wonho sarkatis. Ia memang tidak berpengalaman dengan seorang wanita, namun ia tau, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus menjauhkan wanita ini dari Seokjin.

Seulgi sempat ingin mengumpat namun menelannya lagi, dengan tersenyum ia kembali menatap Seokjin, "Baiklah, sekali lagi maafkan aku ya Seokjin" Seulgi beranjak dari samping Seokjin dengan terus menatap tajam Wonho, yang dibalas sama tajamnya oleh Wonho karena berani mendekati temannya.

Seokjin sendiri menghela napas lega, situasi seperti ini ia sungguh tak mampu menghadapinya. Seokjin tidak pernah diajarkan bersikap kasar pada orang, apalagi pada wanita. Akhirnya ia hanya diam meskipun ia tau hal yang dilakukan Seulgi membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Seokjin dengarkan aku" ucapan Wonho membuat Seokjin meoleh kearah temannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan serius.

"Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan siswi tadi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk dari sikapnya itu"

Seokjin sebenarnya terkejut dengan permintaan Wonho, tapi dari ekspresinya hanya terlihat kebingungan, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Wonho memutus pembicaraanya,

"Jangan tanya kenapa aku melarangmu, aku yakin hyungmu juga akan melarangmu kalau dia tau kejadian ini. Jadi ikuti saja perkataanku. Mengerti?" mendengar kata hyungnya Seokjin langsung mengiyakan permintaan Wonho, kalau nanti hyungnya tidak akan suka, kenapa Seokjin harus memaksa menyukainya?

Wonho tersenyum setelahnya dan menepuk pelan kepala Seokjin, sedangkan siempunya hanya terkekeh. Mereka kembali berbincang tanpa menyadari seseorang didepan mereka mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, dibalik ketidak peduliannya. Ia sedikit menoleh mencari keberadaan siswi yang tadi mendekati Seokjin, dan matanya menangkap sebuah seringai muncul diwajah siswi tersebut.

.

.

.

Beralih ke perkumpulan para panitia di ruang OSIS. Jika kemarin sang ketua OSIS malas-malasan, lain halnya bila sudah hari-hari biasa sekolah, wajah datar, mata tajam, sikap angkuh adalah tampilan seorang Min Yoongi. Ia duduk diujung dan dikelilingi para panitia penerimaan siswa lainnya. Disebelahnya juga ada teman-temannya.

"Baiklah. Karena acara penerimaan siswa baru sudah selesai, aku akan membubarkan kepanitian acara kemarin. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian, karena kalian acara kemarin berjalan lancar."

Meskipun Yoongi itu sifatnya dingin, ia juga tau caranya berterima kasih. Meskipun yang dilakukannya sebagai Ketua OSIS hanya memerintah saja. Setelah beberapa kata dari Yoongi selesai, para panitia penerimaan siswa baru meninggalkan ruangan menyisakan para anggota OSISnya saja.

"Yoongi hyung aku pamit dulu ne. Kau tidak ke kelas Jeon?" ucap Yugyeom yang berniat pergi. Yoongi sendiri hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus dengan dokumen yang sedang ia baca. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menghela napas dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja"

Yugyeom hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya, belum beranjak dari kursinya ia melihat Jaebum yang tersenyum seperti orang gila. ' _apa yang ia pikirkan'_

"Jaebum hyung" Jaebum masih saja betah dengan dunianya sampai tidak menghiraukan panggilan Yugyeom.

Yugyeom yang kesal lalu menepuk bahu Jaebum kesal, "Aish apa sih Yugyeom, kau mengganggu saja"

Yugyeom mengernyit heran, "Kau itu kenapa hyung, daritadi kau tersenyum aneh begitu"

"Aku sedang bahagia" ucap Jaebum yang membuat Yugyeom semakin kesal. Temannya ini memang sedikit menjengkelkan.

"Aku tadi mencium kening anak itu Yugyeom" ucap Jaebum dengan senyum menyebalkan diwajahnya. Oh ayolah Yugyeom tidak mau menebak anak siapa lagi yang temannya ini permainkan. Im Jaebum, salah satu playboy SHS yang suka sekali mempermainkan hati orang.

"Siapa lagi sekarang? Anak baru?"

Jaebum mengangguk, "Ne, namanya Wonho. Anak manis yang kita temui kemarin sore"

Yugyeom mengernyit. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu, kemarin sore? Ah teman anak manis itu,

"Ah maksudmu teman Kim Seokjin?"

Dan tepat setelah Yugyeom menyebut nama Kim Seokjin, 6 orang diantara mereka yang masih berada di ruang OSIS langsung menatap Yugyeom tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah tidak merasa sepertinya, ia malah duduk kembali disamping Jaebum.

"Kau menciumnya hyung? Kau mau mempermainkannya ya?" Yugyeom tak habis pikir dengan Jaebum.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik dengannya. Ia manis, imut, membayangkannya saja membuatku berdebar"

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Jaebum dan Yugyeom menolehkan pandangan mereka dan menatap seseorang diseberang tempat mereka,"Mainan baru Im Jaebum, Suho hyung" jawab Yugyeom sarkatis, entah kenapa ia tidak suka teman Seokjin dipermainkan oleh Jaebum nantinya.

"Kim Seokjin?" tanya Suho, ia mendengar nama itu diobrolan mereka.

"Bukan hyung, tapi temannya, Lee Wonho" jawab Jaebum sambil tersenyum lebar, dan sungguh Yugyeom ingin membawa Jaebum ke rumah sakit jiwa sekarang.

"Aku kira Kim Seokjin" ucap Suho. Ia lalu sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya, ia harus segera kembali ke kelas, tidak mau tertinggal pelajaran.

"Memang kenapa hyung, kau mengenal Kim Seokjin?" tanya Yugyeom penasaran.

Suho hanya menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja kemarin Chanyeol bercerita kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan anak baru bernama Kim Seokjin"

"Hah?!"

"Yugyeom, kalau kau berisik aku akan melemparmu dari atap sekolah" suara datar Yoongi membuat Yugyeom langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia hanya menyengir. Yoongi sebenarnya mendengar semua pembicaraan 3 orang anggotanya. Bukan hanya Yoongi, baik Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook juga memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka dalam diam.

"Chanyeol hyung menyukai Seokjin juga, hyung?" tanya Yugyeom. Gawat, sepertinya saingannya berat.

Suho hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Entah. Ia hanya bilang terpesona dengan anak baru bernama Kim Seokjin. Sudahlah, Yoongi aku kembali ke kelas dulu"

"Ne"

Suho lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang OSIS meninggalkan Yugyeom yang khawatir sendiri. Ia sadar Kim Seokjin itu pasti menarik perhatian banyak siswa nantinya, lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak pesona anak itu? Yugyeom saja langsung jatuh, bagaimana yang lain.

Tanpa menghiraukan Jaebum yang kembali sibuk dengan dunianya, Yugyeom langsung menarik atensi Jungkook dengan mengambil ponsel temannya itu.

"Yak?!"

"Jeon bantu aku"

Jungkook mengernyit, sepertinya ia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, "Mendapatkan Seokjin? Tidak." Jungkook langsung mengambil ponselnya kembali. ' _mendapatkan adik manisku? Terjun dari puncak gunung dulu sana'_

"Ayolah. Sekarang lawan yang aku ketahui baru Park Chanyeol, belum lagi yang lain. Bisa-bisa aku gagal mendapatkan Seokjin" ucap Yugyeom berharap belas kasih Jungkook.

"Biar saja"

"Kau jahat Jeon, ayolah"

"Tidak"

"Jung.."

"Kalau kalian ingin ribut diluar saja sana. Suara kalian menganggu konsentrasi kami" Namjoon sudah cukup panas dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Apalagi mereka membicarakan Seokjin, tambah panaslah telinganya, apalagi hatinya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu hyung" tanpa mendengarkan ocehan Yugyeom, Jungkook lalu beranjak pergi.

"Yak Jungkook! Hyung maaf ya. Jeon tunggu" Yugyeom lalu berlari dan tidak lupa menyeret Jaebum yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Benar saja Jaebum terkejut karena kerah bajunya ditarik paksa oleh Yugyeom.

"Jangan sangkut pautkan aku dengan masalahmu Yugyeom"

3 orang itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Akhirnya suasana sunyi kesukaan Yoongi kembali. Ia daritadi sibuk dengan dokumen yang dipegangnya, namun pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Seokjin. Adik manisnya itu tenyata sudah memiliki penggemar. Dan sekarang yang ia ketahui hanya 2 orang, dalam kurun waktu 1 hari. Yoongi tidak bisa membayangkan berapa jumlah penggemar Seokjin selama 3 tahun kedepan.

Yoongi hanya menghela napas. Hal seperti itu biarlah menjadi urusan nanti, yang terpenting mereka harus lebih mengawasi Seokjin. Dan sepertinya Yoongi juga ingin bertemu dengan Wonho, ia harus memastikan dengan siapa saja Seokjin berteman.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan anak yang bernama Kim Seokjin itu, sampai Yugyeom dan Chanyeol menyukainya" salah satu anggota OSIS bersuara.

"Jangan memulai Sandeul" jawab yang lainnya.

"Iya iya Jaehwan, aku akan melihat anak itu nanti. Kami pergi dulu Yoongi" Jaehwan dan Sandeul segera meningggalkan ruang OSIS juga. Setelah itu disusul anggota lain yang juga harus segera mengikuti pelajaran. Hingga menyisakan 5 orang yang masih betah duduk dengan pemikiran yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana menururmu Yoongi hyung, baru 1 hari dan Seokjin kita sudah memikat Yugyeom dan Chanyeol hyung, seperti yang pernah kau bayangkan" ucap Taehyung masih betah dengan komik yang dibacanya.

"Dan kau akan membiarkan mereka mendapatkannya dengan mudah?" tanya Yoongi menyeringai.

"Tidak sebelum mereka melewatiku dulu hyung" jawab Jimin. Ia melihat jam ditangannya. Membolos sekalian sepertinya tidak apa-apa,

"Dan pasti akan semakin banyak siswa yang akan berlomba untuk mendapatkan adik polos kita hyung, sedangkan dia pasti kebingungan sendiri" ucap Hoseok terkekeh. Ia yakin Seokjin tidak akan mudah didapatkan karena kepolosannya itu. Kalaupun ada yang menarik perhatian Seokjin nanti, mereka ber 6 akan maju duluan untuk menilai orang tersebut.

"Bukankah kita harus lebih mengawasinya hyung?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tentu saja. Tidak akan aku biarkan milikku disentuh orang dengan mudahnya" Yoongi hanya tersenyum saja, sedangkan yang lain mendengus sebal.

Ia berpikir, Seokjin bahkan belum memahami dunia luar karena dari dulu dia selalu ikut home schooling. Dan itu semua karena perusahaan besar yang dimiliki oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tidak ingin Seokjin akan dimanfaatkan orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan bisa saja Seokjin akan bertemu musuh keluarganya. Itulah yang dihindari keluarga Seokjin.

Beruntung sekarang Seokjin satu sekolah dengan mereka ber 6, setidaknya ada mereka yang mengawasi Seokjin, menghindari ada hal-hal buruk yang terjadi saat Seokjin berada di sekolah. Merepotkan? Untuk Seokjin tidak ada kata merepotkan bagi Yoongi.

"Kita harus lebih mengawasi Seokjin. Kita tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti" yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka harus lebih hati-hati sekarang. Karena bisa saja, ada bahaya yang mengitari Seokjin di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunbae Or Hyung**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS other

Genre : Family, brother complex

School life (AU)

.

.

.

 **Part 5**

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

Pelajaran pertama baru saja selesai setelah 2 jam Lee ssaem, wali kelas mereka memulai penjelasan materi pelajarannya. Memang sangat membosankan memulai hari pertama dengan kelas bahasa. Tapi tentu saja tidak dengan Seokjin, ia dengan semangat terus mendengarkan penjelasan Lee ssaem sambil mencatat sesekali. Seokjin memang terlalu bahagia menikmati hari pertamanya.

Di jadwal kelas mereka, seharusnya sekarang sudah dimulai pelajaran kedua. Hanya saja sampai lewat 20 menit guru yang mengajar kelas Ilmu Pengetahuan masih belum memasuki kelas. Beruntung Lee saaem tadi sudah menyusun perangkat kelas, mulai dari ketua hingga seksi lainnya. Seseorang berdiri, ia adalah ketua pilihan Lee ssaem setelah dilakukan voting bersama di kelas. Park Woojin.

"Aku akan pergi ke ruang guru dulu"

Karena memang mereka belum akrab satu dengan yang lainnya, siswa yang lain hanya mengangguk saja mengiyakan. Setelahnya Woojin langsung keluar dan keadaan dalam kelas sedikit lebih hidup karena banyak diantara mereka yang sudah akrab memulai pembicaraan dan menghilangakn suasana sunyi kelas. Seokjin dan Wonho yang juga sudah kenal dari awalpun juga sibuk dengan dunia mereka.

"Seokjin, Wonho" mereka berdua lalu menoleh pada seorang siswa yang mendekati bangku mereka dan dengan seenaknya duduk diatas meja mereka.

"Emm..."

Siswa itu terkekeh melihat Seokjin dan Wonho yang seolah mengingat-ingat namanya, "Aku Jihoon kalau kalian lupa"

"Ah ne Park Jihoon. Maaf aku tidak mengingat namamu" ucap Wonho tersenyum, dipikirannya memang hanya ada Seokjin dan sunbae mesumnya itu, jadi butuh waktu untuknya mengingat nama temannya itu. Dan ingatkan Wonho kalau ia masih memikirkan sunbaenya itu, karena sekarang wajah cerahnya langsung berubah muram.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Seokjin. Ia tidak tau mengapa anak yang bernama Jihoon ini memanggil nama mereka berdua.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan kalian saja, bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke kantin bersama?" tanya Jihoon. Seokjin yang nampaknya melihat ketulusan diwajah Jihoon tersenyum.

"Tentu" Jihoon tentu tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan mengajak Woojin juga bersamaku, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jihoon, ia sudah turun dari meja Seokjin.

"Boleh saja. Kami juga hanya berdua, kalau ada kalian mungkin akan sedikit lebih ramai" jawab Wonho, ia senang memiliki banyak teman.

"Baiklah, ketemu saat jam istirahat. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku" Jihoon lalu menepuk bahu Wonho sekilas dan kembali ke bangkunya yang berda dekat dengan jendela yang berada tepat disamping bangku Wonho dan Seokjin.

Setelah beberapa saat Woojin datang bersama dengan seorang guru wanita. Woojin lalu duduk disamping Jihoon. Setelah permintaan maaf atas keterlambatannya, guru tersebut akhirnya memulai materi pelajarannya.

.

.

.

Tepat seperti yang disepakati mereka, saat jam istirahat mereka berempat pergi ke kantin bersama. Seokjin yang kemarin hanya bersama Wonho, kini memiliki 2 teman tambahan yang bisa dibilang sangat berisik. Dari mereka keluar kelas hingga memasuki area kantin baik Jihoon dan Woojin terus saja berisik. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan.

"Kau tau? Siswi tadi itu cantik sekali Hoonie"

"Semua wanita dimatamu itu cantik"

"Tidak. Siswi tadi adalah yang paling cantik"

"Membual"

"Ish kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

"Kalian sepertinya sudah sangat dekat ya?" pertanyaan Seokjin membuat Woojin dan Jihoon menatap teman baru mereka.

"Kami sudah berteman hampir dari lahir Seokjinie, bahkan mungkin saat dalam kandunganpun aku sudah bertemu dengannya"

 **PLAK**

"Yak! Apa salahku?!"

Jihoon hanya menepuk tangannya yang telah ia gunakan untuk meemukul kepala Woojin, "Kau mengotori pikiran Seokjin"

"Dan lagipula memang kau tau wujud Jihoon saat berada dalam kandungan?" Wonho hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak habis pikir jalan pikiran ketua kelasnya ini. Wonho tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat Lee ssaem dari seorang Park Woojin.

"Dalam kandungan?" ucapan Seokjin membuat Wonho, Jihoon dan Woojin menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Memang sebelum ke kantin Wonho sudah bercerita bahwa Seokjin masih belum berpengalaman hidup di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Ah bukan apa-apa Seokjin. Ayo kita cari tempat" Jihoon lalu menarik Seokjin dan memasuki kantin untuk segera mencari tempat duduk sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Memang saat mereka memasuki kantin sudah banyak siswa yang mengantri. Beberapa meja juga sudah terisi penuh, namun Jihoon melihat meja area tengah masih kosong. Jadinya sekarang mereka berempat berada tepat ditengah-tengah, beruntungnya mereka bisa melihat seluruh area kantin dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Kau mau pesan apa Seokjin?" tanya Wonho, sebagai teman terbaik dan pelindung Seokjin yang pertama. Sebenarnya ia sendiri yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pelindung Seokjin karena melihat kepolosan temannya itu, yang bisa saja disalah gunakan oleh orang jahat. Sedangkan Seokjin, ia bahkan tidak mengerti tindakan temannya itu.

Bukannya menjawab Seokjin malah mengeluarkan bekal makanan, ia memang tersenyum tapi menatap Wonho sedikit menyesal. "Maaf, Ahn ahjumma membawakanku bekal"

Wonho sendiri balas tersenyum, ia mengelus pelan kepala Seokjin, "Untuk apa minta maaf Seokjin, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan hanya karena membawa bekal"

Jihoon menatap Seokjin gemas. Meskipun mereka teman sekelas, Jihoon merasa ia menjadi seorang kakak yang harus melindungi adiknya jika melihat senyuman Seokjin. Senyumannnya tulus sekali. ' _Benar saja Wonho selalu memperhatikan anak ini'_

"Baiklah biar aku yang pesankan, kau mau apa Wonho? Kalau Jihoon aku sudah tau pesanannya" Jihoon mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Woojin.

"Ramyun saja Woojinie, terima kasih" ucap Wonho. Woojin hanya mengangguk dan beranjak untuk memesan makanan mereka bertiga.

Jihoon yang melihat Seokjin hanya diam saja dan memainkan ponselnya hanya tersenyum, "Seokjin, kau bisa makan duluan"

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya, "Aku akan makan bersama dengan kalian" sekilas menampilkan senyumannya dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Jihoon terkekeh. Ia jadi ingin menculik Seokjin karena terlalu gemas.

Beberapa saat area kantin sekolah semakin penuh dan berisik. Beruntung mereka lebih dulu kemari, kalau tidak mereka pasti harus menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk. Tapi meskipun begitu, Jihoon menyadari sesuatu, area pojok kantin sama sekali tidak ada yang mendekati. Seolah ada peraturan tak tertulis yang tidak membolehkan sembarang siswa untuk duduk disana. Bahkan siswa baru yang ingin duduk disana diperingatkan oleh kakak kelas untuk mencari tempat lain.

"Kau kenapa Jihoon?" Jihoon tersentak dan menatap Wonho.

"Tidak hanya melihat meja dipojok sana" Wonho menatap tempat yang ditunjuk Jihoon. Meja itu kosong, dan tidak ada yang aneh menurutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalnya, "Tidak. Hanya saja meja itu sepertinya meja untuk siswa khusus"

"Ah, kata mereka meja itu untuk anak OSIS" Wonho sedikit mendengar pembicaraan siswa yang berada dibelakangnya. Jihoon mengangguk paham, pantas saja.

Dan seketika suasana langsung sunyi saat 6 siswa memasuki area kantin. Tidak ada yang memulai sebenarnya, namun melihat wajah 6 siswa itu saja sudah membuat mereka merinding. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada sebagian anak.

Jihoon dan Wonho mengenali mereka sebagai anggota OSIS. Tentu saja karena ada Min Yoongi dan Kim Namjoon disana. Dan ternyata benar, meja dipojok itu adalah tempat mereka. Dan ajaibnya setelah mereka duduk suasana kantin kembali normal.

"Kalian memikirkan apa sih?" Jihoon dan Wonho tersentak dan menatap Woojin yang memandang mereka heran. Ia lalu memberikan pesanan Wonho dan juga Jihoon. Makanannya sendiri juga sudah ia bawa.

Karena Wonho dan Jihoon tadi sibuk memperhatikan anggota OSIS, mereka tidak menyadari kalau Seokjin juga ikut memperhatikan seperti mereka. Hanya saja Seokjin menatap mereka sambil tersenyum, dan beruntung sekali salah satu dari mereka menyadari kehadiran Seokjin dan membalas senyumannya.

"Ayo makan" Seokjin lalu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke 3 temannya dan membuka bekal dari Ahn ahjumma, begitupun Wonho dan Jihoon yang juga mulai menyantap makanan mereka sedangkan Woojin sudah sibuk lebih dulu dengan makanannya. Sehingga tidak mempedulikan 6 pasang mata yang melihat kearah mereka berempat.

.

.

.

"Halo Wonho-ya"

Wonho tersedak saat ia mendengar suara sunbae mesum yang meciumnya tadi pagi. Tanpa mempedulikan Jaebum, Wonho tetap fokus dengan makanannya.

"Hai Seokjin"

"Halo Yugyeom sunbae"

Dan tentu saja nasib Yugyeom lebih beruntung daripada Jaebum, karena memang Seokjin anak yang ramah dan tentu saja baik hati. Dengan senyuman manisnya ia membalas sapaan Yugyeom. Sedangkan Yugyeom yang mendapat serangan hanya mampu terpaku sesaat.

Disisi lain Jihoon dan Woojin tentu saja menyadari gelagat 2 teman dan 2 sunbaenya. Hanya 3 sebenarnya karena gelagat Seokjin biasa saja. Anak satu itu sepertinya tidak bisa mendeteksi bahaya yang menghampirinya. Semua yang menghampiri Seokjin selalu terlihat baik di mata anak polos itu.

Yugyeom lalu tersadar dan duduk disamping Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri masih sibuk makan dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya. Bahkan saat Yugyeom semakin mendekatinya ia bersikap biasa saja. Malah teman-temannya yang bersikap tidak biasa.

"Seokjin antarkan aku ke toilet" Wonho mendengus melihat Yugyeom yang menatapnya sengit. Ia tidak peduli, Wonho harus memisahkan Seokjin dari Yugyeom. Kalau Jaebum saja bersikap seperti itu, Yugyeom sendiri mungkin sama saja.

"Ayo. Aku juga mau ke toilet"

Dan tanpa menunggu lama Wonho langsung membawa Seokjin meninggalkan kantin. Dan Wonho tentu tidak sengaja melihat seringai diwajah Min Yoongi sambil menatapnya? Atau Seokjinnya? Dan Wonho semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Gagal lagi aku" Jihoon pura-pura tidak mendengar saja gumaman Yugyeom yang masih duduk didepannya.

"Ayo pergi"

Jaebum menarik Yugyeom pergi, lagipula buruannya juga sedang kabur.

"Hey Hoonie"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jihoon sudah menyelesaikan makannya, 10 menit lagi jam istirahat akan selesai. Ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat Woojin yang duduk terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Wonho masih bisa melawan, tapi Seokjin?" Jihoon tentu saja mengerti arah pembicaraan Woojin.

"Tenang saja, sekarang Seokjin juga punya kita"

Sama seperti Woojin, Jihoon juga mengkhawatirkan Seokjin kecilnya yang polos. Bisa-bisa dunia kejam ini terus menyakitinya kalau ia tidak dijaga. Jujur saja Jihoon tidak tau kenapa ia ingin menjaga Seokjin, meskipun ini pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi Jihoon merasa selalu khawatir pada Seokjin.

.

.

Seokjin tengah membasuh tangannya di wastafel sedangkan Wonho masih berada disalah satu bilik toilet. Hingga seorang siswa memasuki toilet dan terkejut melihat Seokjin.

"Oh? Anak manis?" Seokjin yang mendengar itupun melihat sekelilingnya, dan tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan siswa didepannya.

"Aku?"

Siswa itu tersenyum senang, "Kau...kalau tidak salah..em..Seokjin? Kim Seokjin bukan?"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia tidak mengenal siswa ini, tapi ia balas tersenyum, "Ne, saya Kim Seokjin"

"Kita bertemu didepan gerbang saat acara pengenalan" Seokjin berusaha mencari ingantan tentang siswa didepannya ini. Dan seketika ia terkekeh saat menyadari sunbaenya ini yang bersama Hoseok hyungnya.

"Ah aku ingat sunbae, tapi maaf aku tidak tau nama sunbae"

"Mark"

"Ne?"

Mark tersenyum melihat wajah polos anak manis ini. Hari-harinya memang sedikit lebih indah saat melihat wajah manis anak ini saat pertama kali memasuki sekolah.

"Namaku Mark, Seokjin. Dan panggil aku hyung saja"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum, "Baik Mark hyung"

Ketika ingin memulai pembicaraan, seseorang memasuki toilet dan menghentikan acara perkenalan Mark dan Seokjin. Mark hanya menoleh dan tersenyum kecil sebelum berpamitan dengan Seokjin. Siswa yang memasuki salah satu bilik toilet itu meskipun hanya meliriknya, tapi ia merasa ketakutan karena tatapan tajamnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Seokjin hanya melihat kepergiaan Mark. Ia melihat jam dan sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan selesai.

"Kau masih lama Wonho?" tanya Seokjin. Ia tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas.

"Sebentar Seokjin"

Seokjin hanya menghela napas dan menyandarkan dirinya didepam wastafel. Siswa yang tadi memasuki salah satu bilik toilet akhirnya keluar. Ia yang melihat Seokjin langsung tersenyum yang juga dibalas senyuman oleh Seokjin. Siswa tersebut mendekat dan mencium kening Seokjin sekilas. Sedangkan Seokjin terkekeh.

"Yoongi hyung"

Siswa tadi ternyata Min Yoongi. Ia memang sengaja mengikuti Seokjin, selain karena ingin menemui Seokjin, ia juga ingin menemui teman adik manisnya ini.

"Seokjin.." ucapan Wonho terhenti sesaat setelah ia keluar dari bilik toilet. Matanya menajam saat melihat ketua OSISnya berdiri disamping Seokjin, apalagi tangan sunbaenya itu dengan seenaknya melingkar dibahu Seokjin.

Tanpa merasa takut Wonho langsung menarik Seokjin dan menjauhkannya dari Yoongi. Seokjin sendiri hanya diam dibelakang Wonho, ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Wonho sudah memasang badan untuk menghalangi tatapan Yoongi pada Seokjin.

Dan Yoongi? ia bahkan tidak terkejut sama sekali. Bahkan yang sekarang terlihat adalah seringai kecil diwajah pucatnya. Wonho sendiri masih bersikap waspada.

"Kau itu Wonho kan? Teman Seokjin?" Wonho mengernyitkan kening. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dan Seokjin yang masih berada dibelakangnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya sunbae. Tapi apa yang sunbae inginkan dari Seokjin?"

Seokjin hanya menatapa Yoongi dan Wonho kebingungan. Sedangkan Yoongi terdiam, namun setelah beberapa saat ia hanya tertawa kecil. Wonho semakin khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada Jihoon atau Woojin sekarang.

"Ya ampun. Sepertinya temanmu ini sangat menyayangimu ne, Seokjinie?"

Perkataan Yoongi membuat Wonho terpengarah. Ia menatap Seokjin dibelakangnya yang tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau Wonho itu teman yang baik, hyung"

"Hyung?!" serua Wonho membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

"Lee Wonho ne? Aku Min Yoongi kakak Seokjin" Wonho terbelalak. Kakak Seokjin? Kakak?

"Sepertinya kau sangat menjaga Seokjin ne?" Wonho menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan bersalah. Ia lalu melepas tangan Seokjin dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Yoongi tetap tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonho, bahkan ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah merah Wonho.

"Eum..Maaf sunbae...aku..aku tidak tau kalau"

"Sudahlah, angkat kepalamu itu"

Wonho langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi yang kembali berwajah datar.

"Seokjin benar kau adalah teman yang baik. Kau sangat melindunginya bahkan dariku"

Ucapan Yoongi membuat Wonho menunduk malu ' _bodoh kau Lee Wonho'_

"Tapi aku senang kau selalu menemani Seokjinie. Jadi tolong jaga Seokjin selama di sekolah ne?"

Yoongi senang ada siswa yang sepertinya sangat tulus berteman dengan Seokjin, dan bahkan 2 teman baru lainnya.

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil hyung" rengekan Seokjin membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Ia lalu menatap Wonho lagi yang ikut tersenyum saat mendengar suara Seokjin.

"Jadi boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

Wonho langsung mengangguk, "Tentu sunbae"

"Kau boleh memanggilku hyung. Jadi tolong jaga Seokjin dan.."

Wonho menatap Yoongi heran,

"Jangan beritau siapapun tentang aku yang merupakan kakak Seokjin. Mengerti?"

Wonho sebenarnya ingin tau alasannya, tapi karena ia terintimidasi dengan wajah datar Yoongi, Wonho hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Nanti tunggu hyung di gerbang ne Seokjinie" ucap Yoongi mendekati Seokjin dan menepuk pelan kepala Seokjin.

"Ne hyung"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Seokjin, Yoongi lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang tersenyum dan Wonho yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia memang sedikit bingung dengan fakta yang baru saja diketahuinya. Min Yoongi, ketua OSIS SHS adalah kakak Seokjin? Tapi bukankah marga mereka berbeda? Atau hanya sepupu saja?

"Jinnie, Yoongi hyung itu benar hyungmu kan?" tanya Wonho memastikan.

Seokjin menatap sekilas Wonho dan mengangguk, "Ne. Kenapa memangnya?"

Wonho sebenarnya masih penasaran, tapi ia urungkan saja, karena sepertinya memang begitulah hubungan Seokjin dan Yoongi. Wonho menghelas napas lega sekarang, setidaknya ia tau kepada siapa ia harus mengadu kalau saja ada yang macam-macam pada Seokjin, belum lagi jabatannya yang seorang ketua OSIS. Wonho sedikit tenang sekarang karena ia tidak sendirian menjaga Seokjin, karena pasti diam-diam Yoongi juga mengawasi Seokjin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ke kelas. Pasti Woojin dan Jihoon sudah dikelas"

Wonho menarik tangan Seokjin untuk mengikutinya. Meskipun baru 2 hari, tapi Seokjin sudah biasa dengan Wonho yang selalu menggandeng tangannya sepeti takut kehilangannya. Tapi Seokjin senang saja, karena sekarang hyungnya percaya pada Wonho.

"Ayo"

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunbae Or Hyung**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS other

Genre : Family, brother complex

School life (AU)

.

.

.

 **Part 6**

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

Didalam kelas Seokjin suasana sedikit tenang, tapi juga sedikit ramai. Bukan apa-apa, karena guru mereka sedang tidak hadir dan kelas harus kosong untuk 2 jam kedepan. Tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang keluar dari kelas karena tidak mau mencari masalah diawal mereka sekolah, meskipun keinginan mereka semua sangat ingin keluar kelas. Jadinya mereka hanya bercanda atau bermain di kelas.

Begitupun dengan Seokjin, Wonho, Jihoon dan Woojin. Yang mereka lakukan hanya mengobrol biasa. Membicarkan hal yang penting sampai hal tidak penting.

"Jihoon sangat suka warna pink kau tau?" ucap Woojin yang membuat Seokjin dan Wonho terkejut. Tentu dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Benarkah?" sepertinya Wonho dan Seokjin memang seperti teman lama yang bertemu kembali. Hubungan mereka kuat sekali sampai-sampai menjawab bersamaan.

Jihoon sendiri memerah malu dan menatap tajam Woojin yang tersenyum lebar. Jihoon berjanji akan menendang Woojin ke sungai Han.

"Aku juga suka warna pink seperti Jihoonie" dan sekarang 3 orang lainnya terpengarah dan menatap terkejut Seokjin yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kau juga menyukainya, Seokjin?" pertanyaan Jihoon dijawab anggukan oleh Seokjin. Dan Jihoon yang merasa senang langsung memeluk Seokjin dan tertawa.

"Aku tidak sendirian" dan Seokjin balas memeluk temannya dan ikut tertawa saja.

"Kenapa kau menyukai warna itu Seokjin?" tanya Woojin penasaran.

Seokjin lalu melepas pelukan Jihoon, "Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya. Namun, warna pink terlihat manis dan aku menyukainya." Ucapnya tersenyum.

' _Manis sepertimu_ ' pikiran ketiga teman Seokjin yang melihat wajahnya berseri Seokjin.

"Oh iya" Jihoon yang sepertinya mengingat sesuatu menatap Seokjin dan Wonho, "Kalian berdua sepertinya dekat dengan 2 sunbae tadi yang di kantin itu"

Wonho yang mengingat kejadian tadi hanya mengerling kesal dengan tingkah Jaebum dan juga Yugyeom, "Tidak. Kami tidak dekat"

"Tapi sepertinya mereka ingin dekat dengan kalian?" ucap Woojin. Dilihat dari manapun wajah Jaebum dan Yugyeom menunjukkan ketertarikan pada 2 temannya ini.

"Entah. Aku tidak mau membahas mereka lagi" Wonho berharap 2 sunbae itu tidak mengganggunya lagi, terutama Seokjin.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Anak itu hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan. "Kalau menurutmu Seokjin, apa kau dekat dengan 2 sunbae tadi?"

Woojin dan Wonho ikut mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Seokjin. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "Kami tidak dekat kok, aku hanya tau namanya saja. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Yugyeom sunbae atau Jaebum sunbae"

Wonho, Jihoon, dan Woojin saling berpandangan dan tersenyum sambil menghela napas. Beruntung Seokjin tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikap 2 sunbae yang bisa dianggap mencari perhatian darinya. Sebenarnya hanya Yugyeom saja, karena Jaebum masih terpaku pada Wonho.

"Hai Seokjin"

Suara seorang siswi membuat mereka berempat tersentak. Lebih-lebih Seokjin yang memang namanya yang dipanggil oleh siswi yang tadi pagi juga menyapanya itu. Seulgi.

"Boleh aku bergabung denganmu Seokjin?"

Jihoon menatap aneh siswi yang berada didepannya ini. Sudah jelas kalau selain Seokjin masih ada mereka bertiga, tapi anak ini hanya menyapa Seokjin dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Jihoon berdecih, ia menatap Seokjin yang sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran siswi ini.

"Tidak boleh. Kau carilah perkumpulan siswi yang lain. Tidakkah kau melihat kami semua ini laki-laki" kata-kata sarkas itu bukan Wonho yang mengucapkannya, tapi Woojin. Dari tadi sejak kemunculan wanita itu, ia sudah waspada. Woojin sudah curiga dengan gelagatnya. Meskipun mereka sibuk berbicara dari tadi, tapi Woojin menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, dan yang ia lihat adalah wanita ini. Woojin memang tidak mengerti maksud siswi ini pada Seokjin, tapi ia harus lebih memperhatikan Seokjin sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin berkumpul dengan kalian saja"

"Maaf ya Seulgi, seperti kata Woojin carilah teman yang lain, kami **tidak** bisa menerimamu" Wonho sengaja menekan kata tidak karena ia memang tidak suka dengan wanita ini. Hari pertama ia menabrak dirinya dan Seokjin, tapi sekarang ia malah bersikap manis.

Jihoon melihat senyum Seulgi sedikit luntur. Wanita ini memang ada maunya. Seokjin yang daritadi diam beranjak berdiri membuat Woojin, Jihoon, dan Wonho kaget.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya" Seokjin langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas. Wonho ingin menyusulnya tapi ia urungkan. Ia memilih menatap tajam siswi yang sudah merusak mood Seokjin.

"Berhentilah mendekati Seokjin jika kau mengharapkan sesuatu darinya Kang Seulgi" ucapan dingin Wonho tak luput dari pendengaran Jihoon dan Woojin.

"Ucapanmu itu tak akan bisa menghalangiku" Seulgi lalu beranjak dan kembali ketempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Wonho yang menahan kemarahannya, Jihoon dan Woojin yang menatap datar siswi tersebut.

"Ia sepertinya ingin berbuat buruk pada Seokjin" ucap Jihoon.

"Kita harus lebih mengawasinya" tambah Woojin.

"Tentu saja. Kita kan penjaga Seokjin" ucapan Wonho membuat mereka bertiga bertatapan. Dan tawa mereka menggema dikeributan kelas mereka. Siapapun itu jika berniat jahat pada Seokjin, harus menghadapi mereka bertiga dulu.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar sekalian menyusul Seokjin" Jihoon dan Woojin hanya mengangguk saat Wonho beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Seokjin sebenarnya ke toilet hanya untuk cuci tangan saja. Alasan sebenarnya ia pergi adalah ia tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Seulgi. Seokjin sendiri hanya merasa sedikit aneh ketika berdekatan dengan wanita itu. Apalagi hanya ia yang disapa olehnya, 3 temannya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Belum lagi Seokjin memang tidak terlalu terbiasa dekat dengan wanita, tentu saja Seokjin tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran siswi yang langsung sedekat itu dengannya.

Bukannya ia tidak punya teman wanita, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki teman yang begitu dekat juga. Karena Seokjin sendiri hanya bersikap biasa saja, baik pada teman laki-laki atau wanita.

Hidup dalam pengawasan 6 orang hyung membuatnya memang sedikit sulit menilai situasi. Karena selama ini memang para hyungnya yang menjaganya, menghindarkan Seokjin dari orang-orang yang bersikap tidak baik padanya. Jadinya Seokjin sudah terbiasa jadi objek yang selalu dilindungi. Buktinya Wonho, Jihoon, dan juga Woojin yang tanpa penyataan jelas berdiri dibaris depan untuk menghalangi orang yang berniat buruk padanya. Seokjin tentu sadar kalau sikap 3 temannya itu sedikit berlebihan padanya. Tapi karena itu tidak merugikannya, ia biarkan saja.

Setelah selesai dari toilet Seokjin langsung menuju kelasnya. Namun saat dibelokan koridor kelasnya, Seokjin tanpa sengaja hampir menabrak seseorang. Beruntung Seokjin langsung berhenti begitupun siswa yang berada didepannya ini. Seokjin tentu sedikit terkejut, ia menatap siswa tersebut dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, "Maafkan aku, aku hampir menabrakmu"

Siswa tersebut hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku juga tidak melihatmu."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku sungguh minta maaf"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, aku Kang Daniel kelas 10-2C, kau?" Daniel mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Seokjin masih dengan senyumannya.

Seokjin lalu balas tersenyum karena mereka sama-sama anak baru, ia lalu menyambut uluran tangan Daniel, "Aku Kim Seokjin kelas 10-2A. Salam kenal Daniel"

"Wah kau anak baru juga ya Seokjin. Sayang sekali aku tidak sekelas dengan siswa manis sepertimu." Seokjin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum saja. Jangan berharap wajahnya akan memerah karena pujian Daniel. Karena ia sudah bosan mendengar para hyungnya memanggilnya manis.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu..."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan diwaktu pelajaran seperti ini?"

Suara seseorang membuat perkataan Seokjin terhenti. Ia dan juga Daniel membalikkan badan dan melihat salah seorang senior tengah mendekati mereka. Mereka mengenali wajah seniornya ini sebagai salah satu anggota OSIS. Terkecuali untuk Seokjin, senior didepannya ini juga hyungnya, Jeon Jungkook.

"Maafkan kami sunbae, kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu disini. Saya ingin ke toilet"

Jungkook hanya menatap datar Daniel dan beralih menatap Seokjin, "Lalu kau?"

Seokjin hanya mengerjap, "Saya baru mau ke kelas setelah dari toilet sunbae" ia masih menatap senior merangkap hyungnya ini. ' _Seperti bukan Kookie hyung saja'_

"Kalau begitu segera kembali ke kelas, ini masih jam pelajaran jadi jangan berkeliaran"

Seokjin dan Daniel mengangguk, "Baik sunbae"

Jungkook lalu beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Seokjin yang melihat hanya diam saja. Lebih tepatnya membayangkan Kookie hyungnya yang terkadang manja dan suka main itu menjadi sunbae yang dingin seperti tadi.

Seokjin lalu menatap Daniel, "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Sampi jumpa"

Daniel tersenyum saat Seokjin melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak pergi, "Sampai jumpa Seokjin" dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju toilet dengan senyum yang semakin lebar, "Hah.. dia manis sekali. Andai ia milikku" dan Daniel hanya menggelengkan kepala membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Seokjin.

.

.

.

Wonho yang tadi keluar untuk menyusul Seokjin sedikit mengubah arahnya menuju ruang OSIS. Tentu saja, ia berniat melaporkan kejadian barusan kepada hyungnya Seokjin, Min Yoongi. Bukannya ia terlalu berpikiran negatif, hanya saja ia menyadari kalau Seulgi sebenarnya menginginkan sesuatu dari Seokjin. Dan Wonho yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Wonho sudah berdiri didepan ruang OSIS. Dari dalam sedikit terdengar ada pembicaraan, dan mungkin saja Yoongi sunbae ada didalam. Belum sempat mengetuk pintu, dari dalam seseorang keluar dan terheran melihat Wonho.

"Hei, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" sapa seorang senior ramah.

Wonho menatap senior didepannya, dan sedikit membungkukkan badan, "Maaf sunbae, saya ingin menemui Yoongi sunbae"

"Hm Yoongi ne. Ada perlu apa?"

Wonho sedikit mengigit bibirnya, ia ingin memberitau perihal Seokjin tapi nanti sunbae didepannya ini curiga padanya. Wonho jadi serba salah. Beritau tidak?

"Baekhyun-ah kau belum pergi?"

Wonho terperanjat saat telinganya mendengar suara khas dari Yoongi. Dan ternyata benar, seniornya itu telah berada disamping Baekhyun, senior yang menanyainya barusan.

"Wonho?"

"Kau mengenalnya ya? Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak juga. Kau pergilah, biar aku yang mengurusnya"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap Wonho yang masih terdiam, "Kau Wonho, ya? Baiklah, sampai jumpa Wonho. Aku pergi Yoongi"

Yoongi mengangguk menatap kepergian Baekhyun, kemudian beralih menatap Wonho, "Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?"

Wonho semakin tegang, ia sebenarnya tidak yakin ingin memberitau Yoongi karena ia sendiri masih ragu dengan pemikirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bicaralah."

"Maaf hyung, tapi ini tentang Seokjin"

Yoongi mengernyitkan kening, "Ada apa dengan anak manis itu?"

Wonho ingin tertawa mendengar panggilan Yoongi pada Seokjin, namun karena ini bukan saatnya bercanda ia memilih diam. "Em, sebenarnya"

"Kita bicara didalam saja. Ayo"

Yoongi beranjak masuk dan diikuti Wonho dibelakangnya yang masih sedikit gugup. ' _demi temanku'_

.

"Begitu hyung. Hyung bisa mengatai aku berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimanapun aku melihat Seulgi, dia memang seperti mendekati Seokjin karena menginginkan sesuatu"

Yoongi yang dari tadi mendengar cerita Wonho masih memikirkan ucapan teman adiknya itu. mungkin sekilas terdengar berlebihan, namun Yoongi sedikit mencurigai siswi yang bernama Kang Seulgi ini. Apalagi saat kemarin ia menjemput Seokjin, sekilas ia menangkap sekelebat bayangan, dan dari perawakannya ia yakin itu seorang wanita. Lebih tepatnya siswi di sekolahnya. Jika benar, maka incaran siswi itu bukan Seokjin, tapi dirinya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Seokjin ne. Lebih baik kau awasi dulu saja, jika memang dia berniat buruk pada Seokjin, segera beritau aku"

Wonho mengangguk. Sepertinya Yoongi mempercayai perkataannya, dan itu membuatnya besyukur. Dan semoga itu hanya firasatnya, karena dalam hati yang paling dalam, Wonho berharap tingkah Seulgi hanya sikap seorang teman biasa saja. ' _Semoga saja'_

Dan mereka mendengar dengungan dari speaker ruang OSIS ini. Sepertinya akan ada pengumuman. Dan ternyata benar, dewan guru mengadakan rapat, dan semua siswa boleh pulang.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu, Seokjin mungkin sedang menunggumu. Aku juga akan menunggu di gerbang"

Yoongi beranjak dan mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas meja. Namun ia melihat Wonho masih terduduk.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?"

Wonho terkejut, "Em hyung, apa kau mengenal Jaebum dan Yugyeom sunbae?"

Yoongi mengernyit heran, "Ya, aku mengenal mereka. Kenapa?"

"Hyung pasti tau kan mengenai Yugyeom sunbae yang tertarik pada Seokjin kan? Tapi Jaebum sunbae itu"

Yoongi masih menunggu perkataan Wonho selesai. Nampak sekali Wonho malu mengatakannya, "Hyung, Yugyeom sunbae dan Jaebum sunbae itu suka sekali mendekati aku dan Seokjin. Aku hanya takut saja hal yang tidak-tidak akan terjadi"

"Apa sebelum ini telah terjadi sesuatau?"

Wonho diam. Wajahnya jelas memerah, jika Seokjin melihatnya ia pasti mengejeknya, "Seokjin?!" seolah mengingat sesuatu, Wonho langsung berdiri begitu saja.

"Hyung! aku harus pergi sekarang, Seokjin pasti sudah menungguku. Ya ampun aku terlalu lama disini, Yoongi hyung aku permisi ya. Aku akan menemui Seokjinku dulu. Annyeong" dan dengan segera ia berlari keluar dari ruang OSIS dengan terburu meninggalkan Yoongi yang memandangnya aneh.

"Seokjinku? Lucu sekali" sepertinya tingkah teman Seokjin itu sangat unik. Ia lalu ikut keluar untuk menjemput Seokjin.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunbae Or Hyung**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS other

Genre : Family, brother complex

School life (AU)

.

.

.

 **Part 7**

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

Seokjin memasuki kelas dan kembali bergabung dengan Woojin dan Jihoon. Ia sedikit celingukan saat menyadari Wonho tidak ada disana.

"Wonho dimana?"

"Tadi ia berniat menyusulmu, kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" jawab Woojin dan dibalas gelengan oleh Seokjin.

"Mungkin ke toilet juga, ia akan segera kembali" ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum. Seokjin mengangguk dan duduk dikursinya sambil menunggu Wonho. Dan mereka kembali memulai pembicaraan yang tertunda tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar dengungan dari speaker didalam kelas. Suasana yang tadinya ramai langsung sunyi tanpa suara. Semua siswa siswi memfokuskan pendengaran mereka.

.

' ** _Selamat Siang siswa dan siswi SHS. Saya selaku Wakil Kepala Sekolah ingin memberitahukan bahwa pelajaran terakhir kalian kosong. Karena para dewan guru akan melakukan rapat. Pelajaran akan dimulai seperti biasanya besok pagi. Terima kasih.'_**

.

Dan dengan itu teman sekelas Seokjin jelas berteriak senang. Awal sekolah dan pulang siang adalah kebahagiaan bagi siswa baru. Tapi tentu saja besok pasti mereka akan memulai pelajaran seperti biasa. Tapi sudahlah biarkan mereka senang hari ini. Namun ada beberapa yang terlihat biasa saja, bahkan nampak sedih. Dan jangan heran kalau yang sedih itu Seokjin ya, bukan sedih karena tidak mendapat pelajaran, ia baru saja mendapat pesan dari Yoongi hyungnya jika ia ada urusan sebentar. Dan terpaksa Seokjin harus menunggu hyungnya selesai dengan urusannya itu.

Semua siswa siswi sudah mengemasi barang mereka dan beranjak keluar. Seokjin sendiri juga mengemasi barangnya, dan tak lupa barang-barang Wonho juga. Entah kemana temannya itu. Seokjin berharap Wonho mau menemaninya menunggu Yoongi.

Jihoon dan Woojin yang sudah siap untuk untuk pulang terhenti saat melihat Seokjin yang masih betah duduk dikursinya sambil mendekap tas Wonho.

"Kau tidak pulang Seokjin?"

Seokjin menatap kedua temannya itu dan tersenyum, "Aku akan menunggu Wonho, kalian pulang duluan saja"

Jihoon dan Woojin saling berpandangan. Meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian? Tentu tidak akan mereka lakukan. Anak polos ini pasti akan ada yang mengganggunya kalau tidak dijaga. Dan dengan serentak Woojin dan Jihoon menggelengkan kepala mereka tanda menolak.

"Kami akan menemanimu menunggu Wonho" Jihoon kembali menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan duduk disamping Seokjin.

"Ya, mana tega kami meninggalkanmu sendirian" ujar Woojin bergidik ngeri ' _kalau Seokjin diculik, aku tidak punya teman yang manis lagi. Jihoon terlalu galak untukku'_

Seokjin yang melihat kedua temannya ini merasa senang. Ia memiliki teman yang baik disekitarnya. Seokjin tentu bersyukur karena temannya ini begitu peduli padanya. Seokjin berjanji akan menjaga mereka seperti mereka menjaganya. Kalau Seokjin bisa.

Karena kelas sudah hampir kosong, mereka bertiga menunggu Wonho didepan kelas. Di koridor hanya ada teman-teman Seokjin saja, kelas lain masih harus menyelesaikan jam pelajaran mereka. Yah sangat menguntungkan, karena kelas mereka kosong jadinya saat pengumuman tadi, kelas Seokjinlah yang pertama meninggalkan sekolah.

Sudah lewat 10 menit mereka menunggu dan Wonho masih juga belum terlihat. Woojin melirik jam tangannya. Sebenarnya ia dan Jihoon sudah harus pergi sekarang karena masih ada yang harus mereka lakukan. Sedangkan Jihoon masih betah mengobrol dengan Seokjin, sepertinya ia lupa.

"Em..Jinnie, Hoonie, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemani kalian. Aku masih ada keperluan setelah ini"

Seokjin dan Jihoon menatap Woojin. Seokjin tentu merasa bersalah karena ia, Woojin harus menemaninya seperti ini. Sedangkan Jihoon yang baru sadar menepuk keningnya, ia memang lupa kalau mereka ada janji dengan teman lama mereka.

"Tapi kau kan berangkat bersamaku Woojin-ah, kau kesana dengan apa?" tanya Jihoon. Ia jadi serba salah sekarang, ia dan Woojin ada janji, tapi membiarkan Seokjin sendirian juga sebuah kesalahan. Kalau terjadi sesuatu? Kalau ada yang menjahati Seokjin? ' _Lee Wonho, dimana ia berada sih?'_

"Tidak apa-apa. aku akan berangkat duluan dengan bus, kau temani Seokjin dulu menunggu Wonho"

"Tapi..."

"Kalian berdua pergilah. Pasti kalian berdua ada keperluan kan? Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian disini" Seokjin sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika mereka berdua pergi duluan, hanya saja Woojin dan Jihoon yang tidak bisa baik-baik saja.

"Tidak Seokjin aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian" ucap Jihoon.

"Tapi kalau kau disini Woojin tidak ada temannya, daripada kalian membatalkan janji lebih baik kalian pergilah sekarang. Lagipula setelah Wonho datang aku tidak akan sendirian." Seokjin tersenyum menatap kedua temannya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Jihoon dan Woojin karena menemaninya disini. Lagipula ia takut Yoongi akan datang dan mereka melihat hyungnya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku akan bersama Jihoon disini" Woojin seharusnya tidak membahas keperluannya kalau membuat Seokjin sendirian.

"Kalian pergilah tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi mungkin Wonho datang. Dariada kalian membatalkan janji kalian? Aku jadi yang merasa bersalah"

' _Park Woojin bodoh_ ' Woojin menundukkan kepala merasa bersalah. Jihoon sebenarnya kesal dengan Woojin, tapi melihat Woojin yang diam saja ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Temannya itu mungkin tidak sengaja mengatakannya.

"Kalian mau pergi apa menunggu aku usir sih?" ucap Seokjin sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Seokjin tentu tidak kesal pada temannya, ia hanya mencoba meringankan rasa bersalah mereka.

Woojin dan Jihoon yang melihat wajah Seokjin ditambah suaranya yang lucu, mau tidak mau tertawa dibuatnya. dan mendengar temannya tertawa membuat Seokjin tersenyum, "Nah, kalian pergilah. Aku berjanji aku akan baik-baik saja"

Woojin dan Jihoon terpaksa mengalah meskipun dengan berat hati. Seokjin cukup keras kepala dengan pilihannya itu. Dan dengan tidak rela mereka akhirnya meninggalkan Seokjin.

"Ingat ya, kalau terjadi sesuatu hubungi kami, kalau Wonho belum datang panggil saja namanya sekeras mungkin, megerti Seokjinieku yang manis?" ucap Jihoon dengan wajah dibuat semenyeramkan mungkin. Tapi nyatanya malah terlihat lucu dimata Seokjin, mata membulat dengan tangan berkacak pinggang itu. Seokjin terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi ya. Hati-hati dan jangan merindukan kami" Woojin memeluk Seokjin sekilas dan dilanjutkan dengan Jihoon. Seokjin balas memeluk mereka berdua dan melambaikan tangannya saat mereka beranjak pergi.

"Bilang pada Wonho kami akan mengintrogasinya nanti" Seokjin hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Woojin.

Dan akhirnya Seokjin sendirian sambil menunggu Wonho datang. Koridor sudah sepi karena semua teman-temannya sudah pulang, yah meskipun kelas-kelas disampingnya masih ada siswa. Setidaknya Seokjin tidak benar-benar sendirian. Menghilangkan kebosanan ia memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Wonho. Masih belum ada balasan dari pesan yang ia kirimkan pada temannya itu. Entah kemana anak itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru. Dan seperti perkiraan Seokjin, itu Wonho yang tengah menuju kearahnya. Saat sudah sampai dihadapan Seokjin, Wonho yang kelelahan pun langsung bersimpuh dihadapan Seokjin, dengan napas terengah, keringat dikeningnya dan wajah yang memerah. Wonho yang tengah menudukkan kepala langsung menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan memelas.

"Maafkan aku ya Seokjin, aku pasti membuatmu menunggu lama. Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu sendirian. Aku tadi masih ada urusan sebentar, setelah selesai aku langsung kemari. Jadi aku"

"Hei hei, pelan-pelan Wonho. Tidak apa-apa, tadi aku bersama Woojin dan Jihoon kok. Baru saja mereka pulang karena ada urusan, yah karena paksaanku juga sih" Seokjin menyengir dan menepuk pelan bahu Wonho, "Aku baik-baik saja. Urusanmu sudah selesai bukan?"

' _Kau memang orang yang sangat baik Seokjin. Aku jadi makin sayang'_ Wonho mengeelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah. Maafkan aku ya"

Seokjin tersenyum dan menarik Wonho untuk berdiri. Ia menyampirkan tas Wonho dipunggungnya, "Sudahlah, yang penting kau disini sekarang. Temani aku menunggu hyung ya"

Wonho tersenyum. Bersyukur ia memiliki teman seperti Seokjin. Ia berjanji akan melindungi temannya ini sebisanya. Kalau tidak bisa ia akan meminta bantuan Yoongi sunbae.

"Ayo kita tunggu digerbang"

 **SRET**

Saat akan beranjak meninggalkan kelas, Seokjn dan Wonho dikejutkan dengan suara pintu kelas mereka yang terbuka. Dan ternyata masih ada temannya yang belum pulang.

"Eh Guanlin, ku kira kau sudah pulang" ucap Seokjin saat melihat tubuh tegak Guanlin saat keluar kelas. Ia kira tinggal dirinya seorang saja tadi.

"Aku masih mengerjakan sesuatu" jawab Guanlin datar. Ia lalu melirik Seokjin dan Wonho lalu melambaikan tangannya sekilas, "Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa Seokjin Wonho"

"Sampai jumpa" jawab Seokjin dan Wonho bersamaan. Dan menatap kepergian Guanlin yang semakin menjauh.

"Ayo Jinnie kita ke gerbang menunggu Yoongi hyung" ucap Wonho sambil memelankankan suaranya saat mengucapkan nama Yoongi.

"Ayo" Seokjin menggandeng tangan Wonho dan langsung pergi darisana. Menghiraukan Guanlin yang tengah berbalik dan menatap kedua orang teman yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Perlahan senyum kecil hinggap diwajahnya melihat Seokjin yang tengah bercanda dengan Wonho itu.

"Beruntung tidak ada yang mengganggunya tadi" Guanlin lalu melanjutkan jalannya menuju area parkir.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan Wonho berjalan menuju gerbang sambil bercanda satu sama lain. Namun saat hampir mendekati gerbang, Wonho terhenti begitu saja dan membuat Seokjin juga ikut berhenti. Seokjin menyadari perubahan wajah wonho yang tadinya cerah, malah muram. Dan saat menolehkan pandangan kearah gerbang depan, Yugyeom dan Jaebum sunbae sedang berdiri disana.

"Seokjin ayo sembunyi. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka lagi sungguh. Cukup hari ini" dan tanpa persetujuan Seokjin, Wonho langsung menarik Seokjin bersembunyi dibalik sebuah mobil sedan hitam di area parkir khusus. Tidak ada tempat lain lagi, Wonho sudah cukup kesal hari ini, dan ia berharap harinya tidak semakin buruk jika bertemu mereka lagi.

Seokjin sendiri hanya menurut saja. Melihat Wonho yang kesal membuatnya kasihan juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, 2 seniornya itu sepertinya suka sekali mendekati mereka. Dekat dalam artian wajar bagi Seokjin, tapi berbahaya bagi Wonho.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Wonho dan Seokjin langsung terperanjat dan menoleh kearah belakang. Dengan wajah terkejut mereka melihat Yoongi yang duduk disebelah mereka, seperti ikut bersembunyi.

"Ya ampun hyung, kau mengagetkanku" itu Wonho. Karena Seokjin masih mengelus dadanya. Dan tentunya Yoongi terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kalian disini?"

"Kami sembunyi dari Yugyeom dan Jaebum sunbae, hyung" ucapan Seokjin berbuah tatapan tajam dari Wonho. Dan tentu saja Seokjin tidak mempedulikan itu.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang sudah mendengar cerita Wonho tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya hanya Wonho yang terganggu, Seokjin malah terlihat santai saja, tapi dengan sikap santainya itu ia jadi sasaran empuk.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk ke mobil hyung. Kau juga akan aku antar pulang" Yoongi bangkit dan memasuki mobil sedan hitam tempat Seokjin dan Wonho tersenyum. Dan Seokjin langsung menarik Wonho memasuki mobil karena tau Wonho akan menolak ajakan Yoongi.

"Err Seokjin aku"

"Sudahlah, kau mau aku antar menemui Jaebum sunbae saja?" ucapan Seokjin membuat Wonho bungkam. Ia mendelik menatap Seokjin yang hanya dibalas kekehan.

"Ayo pergi"

Yoongi lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju meninggalkan sekolah. saat melewati gerbang mereka melihat Jaebum dan Yugyeom masih berdiri disana. Entahlah, mereka sedang menunggu siapa. Tapi kalau mereka mencari Seokjin dan Wonho tentu saja mereka sudah menghilang dibalik kaca buram mobil Yoongi.

10 menit perjalanan memang terasa sebentar. Yoongi berhenti didepan rumah sederhana tapi terlihat nyaman. Rumah Lee Wonho.

"Yoongi hyung, Seokjinie, terima kasih sudah mengatarku pulang"

"Sama-sama Wonho. Sampai jumpa besok pagi" ucap Seokjin sambil memeluk Wonho sekilas. Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi 2 teman yang sangat akrab itu.

"Dah Seokjin"

"Dadah" Seokjin tersenyum menatap Wonho yang sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya.

"Sudah"

"Ayo hyung"

Seokjin melambaikan tangannya pada Wonho sebelum akhirnya mobil Yoongi melaju meninggalkan Wonho yang tersenyum menatap mobil hitam yang sudah menghilang itu. Ia beranjak dan memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku pulang"

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunbae Or Hyung**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS other

Genre : Family, brother complex

School life (AU)

.

.

.

 **Part 8**

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, dan hyungdeulnya belum ada yang pulang. Seokjin jadi bosan dam sendirian di rumah yang besar ini. Memang tadi Yoongi mengantarnya pulang, namun ia harus kembali ke sekolah karena ada urusan OSIS juga. Mungkin kalau tidak mengantar Seokjin, Yoongi pasti tidak akan keluar dari ruangannya.

Seokjin sendiri memaklumi saja. Hyungdeulnya itu anggota OSIS semua, yang otomatis akan ikut kegiatan apapun yang megayangkut organisasi sekolah itu. Mungkin nanti ia akan mencalonkan jadi anggota OSIS, selain bisa dekat dengan hyungnya, Seokjin ingin lebih sering bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Terlalu lama mendekam dalam rumah membuatnya tidak mudah untuk berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Mungkin bisa dimulai dari OSIS pengalaman sosialnya bisa bertambah. Seokjin akan membicarakannya nanti dengan hyungnya.

 **DRT**

Ponsel Seokjin bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dan benar ternyata pesan digrup chatnya dengan 3 temannya. Tadi sore Seokjin diundang ke grupchat temannya itu yang namanya cukup menggelikan.

.

 **SEOKJIN'S KNIGHT**

 **WinkHoonie**

 _Aku tidak mau tau, besok kau harus mentraktir kami karena meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian_

 **L_WnH**

 _Kenapa begitu?! Aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagipula aku juga ada urusan tadi_

 **WinkHoonie**

 _Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu_

 **Handsome_Woojin**

 _Hahahaha sudahlah terima saja, Jihoon akan terus memaksamu melakukan itu. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya besok Wonie sayang_

 **L_WnH**

 _Kalian keterlaluan :'(_

.

Seokjin tentu terkekeh membaca chat teman-temannya itu. Mereka masih membahas acara meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian. Tapi buktinya ia tidak sendirian. Wonho tepat waktu datang saat Woojin dan Jihoon baru saja pergi. Jadi Seokjin tidak benar-benar sendirian. Yah mungkin Woojin dan Jihoon hanya ingin menggoda Wonho saja.

"SEOKJIN! HYUNG PULANG"

Seokjin sedikit terkejut saat ia mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya itu. Dan dari pintu depan 6 hyungnya bergantian masuk. Jungkook lalu berlari dan langsung memeluk Seokjin. Setelah melepasnya ia bersimpuh dihadapan Seokjin dengan tangan yang megelus pipi Seokjin.

"Jinnie sayangku, Kookie hyung minta maaf. Kau tadi pasti takut melihatku ne. Seharusnya aku tidak memandangmu seperti itu, hyung sungguh minta maaf ne" Seokjin hanya memandang Jungkook yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bersalah dan membiarkan hyungnya itu menangkup pipinya.

"Kau itu memang hyung yang jahat Jungkookie" cibir Jimin menggoda

"Iya pantas Seokjin lebih menyayangiku" ucap Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jinnie, kau marah pada hyung?"

Seokjin tentu saja tersenyum mendengar rengekan Jungkook. Kalau begini ia jadi berpikir kalau Jungkook itu masih seumuran dengannya, atau bahkan lebih muda. Namun mengingat tampang hyungnya di sekolah tadi, otomatis Seokjin sadar mengenai posisinya yang menjadi maknae di keluarga ini.

"Tentu tidak hyung, untuk apa aku marah. Lagipula tadi hyung keren sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat hyung seperti itu, karena Kookie hyung itu biasanya manja" kekehan Seokjin membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang. Sedangkan 5 hyung lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan sikap Seokjin.

"Ah aku semakin sayang padamu Seokjinie" ucap Jungkook memeluk Seokjin erat. Seokjin sediri hanya terdenyum dan balas memeluk hyungnya itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan yang lainnya, Jungkook mengangkat Seokjin sambil tetap memeluknya. Sedangkan Seokjin reflek melingkarkan kakinya disekeliling pinggang Jungkook, dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap sang hyung.

"Yak?! Mau kau bawa kemana Seokjin-ku?" ucap Taehyung cemberut.

Ia juga ingin memeluk Seokjin. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam karena lelah. Bahkan Jimin yang cemburunya setara dengan Taehyung kali ini hanya menghela napas saja. Ingin menerjang Jungkook tapi takut Seokjin jatuh, dan juga tubuhnya butuh istirahat. Sedangkan Hoseok, Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing. Jungkook masih terus berjalan dan memeletkan lidahnya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung semakin cemberut, "Dasar kelinci manja berotot sialan!"

Seokjin hanya tertawa dan menyamankan posisinya.

.

Seokjin masih terjaga diatas kasurnya. Ia berbaring dengan nyaman meskipun badan kecilnya terhimpit oleh tubuh besar kedua hyungnya. Ia dan Jungkook hampir saja terlelap kalau saja pintu kamarnya tidak dibuka oleh Taehyung yang sudah membersihkan diri.

Jungkook yang lelah hanya diam saja dan kembali memeluk Seokjin. Setelah menutup pintu, Taehyung langsung menjatuhkan dirinya disisi kosong disebelah kiri Seokjin. Dan dengan nyamannya ia memeluk Seokjin. Dan Seokjin berakhir menghela napas menghadapi kedua hyung yang sedang kambuh manjanya.

Saat ingin tidur pintu kembali terbuka dan ada Hoseok disana, "Kau sudah makan malam, Jinnie?"

Seokjin berusaha bangun untuk menatap hyungnya itu, namun mana kuat ia kalau diapit begini. Seokjin hanya terkekeh, "Belum hyung"

Hoseok tersenyum, ia memasuki kamar adik kecilnya itu dan dengan sengang hati menjewer telinga kedua orang yang senang memonopoli Seokjin itu.

"HYUNG!!"

"Seokjin belum makan malam, jadi lepas pelukan kalian" ucap Hoseok membuat Taehyung Jungkook terpaksa membuka mata mereka. Setelah belenggu pelukan ditubuhnya hilang Seokjin tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Ayo makan dulu hyung, setelah itu kita bisa tidur"

Taehyung dan Jungkook tentu saja terpengarah dan Hoseok bersumpah senyuman lebar kedua orang adiknya sangat menyebalkan.

Dan tanpa menunggu dua hyungnya yang masih betah memegang pipi mereka, Seokjin menarik tangan Hoseok dan mengajaknya ke meja makan setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Yang bunyinya menyadarkan 2 orang yang tengah berimajinasi kemana-mana.

"Yak Seokjin tunggu"

Hoseok dan Seokjin tertawa saja saat diluar, "Hyung tidak dicium juga nih" ucap Hoseok menggoda Seokjin.

Seokjin tertawa kecil dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Gendong dulu, nanti Jinnie cium"

Hoseok tersenyum dengan keimutan Seokjin, berharap ia masih mampu menjaga kewarasannya saat berhadapan dengan Seokjin. Dan dengan senang hati ia mengangkat Seokjin dan menggendongnya. Tepat setelah berada dipangkuan Hoseok, Seokjin mencium kedua pipi Hoseok.

"Terima kasih hyung" Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Hoseok.

"Iya adik kesayangan hyung"

.

Makan malam mereka hanya berisi bunyi dentingan piring dan alat makan lainnya. Sepertinya mereka sedikit lelah hari ini, karena biasanya makan malam seperti ini pasti akan diisi obrolan ringan. Dan Seokjin tentu memahami itu. Ia tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan hanya menanyakan beberapa hal saja.

 **TING**

Seokjin langsung menghentikan gerakan makannya dan mengambil ponsel disaku celananya. Dan ternyata hanya chat di grup.

"Siapa Jinnie?" tanya Jimin yang berada disamping kanannya.

Seokjin menatap Jimin sekilas, "Hanya chat di grup hyung?"

Yang lain hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan Seokjin dan Jimin.

"Grup kelas?" tanya Namjoon yang berada didepannya.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Grup temanku hyung. Hanya ada 4 orang termasuk aku dalam chat itu"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "Boleh hyung melihatnya?"

Seokjin menganggukkan kepala dan memberikan ponselnya pada Jimin. Saat pertama kali melihat nama grupnya tentu saja Jimin terheran, "Seokjin's Knight?"

Seokjin yang kembali melanjutkan makannya hanya mengangguk saja. Sedangkan hyungnya yang lain menatap heran Jimin. Bahkan Hoseok yang berada disamping Jimin ikut mengintip ponsel Seokjin.

.

 **SEOKJIN'S KNIGHT**

 **L_WnH**

 _Seokjin besok pagi tolong tunggu aku di gerbang depan ne. Aku tidak mau bertemu sunbae mesum itu lagi._

 **Jinnie_**

Baiklah

 **Handsome_Woojin** _Hohoho Wonho punya penggemar mesum :D_

 **L_Wnh**

 _Diam kau!_

.

"Namanya lucu Jinnie. Memang siapa saja yang ada di grup chat ini?" tanya Hoseok penasaran. Beruntung saat ia menanyakannya, Seokjin sudah selesai dengan acara makannya.

"Lee Wonho, Park Woojin, dan Park Jihoon. Mereka teman sekelasku hyung, kalau Wonho teman sebangku"

"Wonho yang aku temui di toilet itu Jinnie?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ne Yoongi hyung"

"Hahahaha"

Yang lain langsung memandang Jimin heran saat melihatnya tertawa sambil menatap ponsel Seokjin.

"Hey kau kenapa, Jim?" tanya Taehyung yang tepat berada didepannya. Sekarang mereka semua malah penasaran dengan grup chat adik mereka itu.

"Aku membaca chat dari **WinkHoonie** , ia bilang mereka bertiga adalah pelindung Seokjin, jadi nama grupnya Seokjin's Knight. Oh ya ampun lucu sekali" Jimin tidak berhenti tertawa karenanya. Jungkook yang penasaran langsung merebut ponsel Seokjin dan membacanya juga begitupun Taehyung disampingnya.

"Entah kenapa mereka memanggil diri mereka pelindungku, padahal aku tidak kenapa-napa" ucapan Seokjin berbuah senyuman dari hyung-hyungnya.

Taehyung yang baru selesai membaca chat adiknya itu menoleh pada Seokjin, "Sunbae mesum itu siapa Jinnie?" dan pertanyaan Taehyung membuat suasana tiba-tiba diam. Baik Yoongi, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, dan Hosoek, menatap Seokjin lekat.

Sedangkan Seokjin yang tidak menyadari perubahan suasana di meja makanpun hanya menatap hyungnya biasa, "Jaebum sunbae hyung. Wonho memanggilnya sunbae mesum karena tadi pagi ia mencium kening Wonho. Entahlah kenapa Wonho memanggilnya begitu. Hyungkan sering mencium keningku, masa aku memanggil hyung mesum juga sih?"

Dan ucapan Seokjin membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"Jadi setelah kejadian itu, Wonho terus bersamaku. Ia bahkan menyuruhku mengatakan padanya kalau ada yang melakukan sesuatu padaku. Dan sekarang bertambah Woojin dan Jihoon. Dan mereka sepertinya kompak sekali, mereka bergantian menemaniku. Padahalkan aku berani meskipun sendirian di sekolah"

"Adik kecil manis kesayangannya hyung. Kau mendapat teman yang baik dihari pertama sekolahmu. Jadi hyung ijinkan kau berteman dengan mereka" ucap Yoongi tersenyum. Yang lainpun juga menghela napas lega, setidaknya ada teman yang bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga Seokjin saat diluar jangkauan mereka.

"Kau juga harus memberitau hyung-hyungmu ini kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu ne Seokjinnie" ucap Namjoon tersenyum.

"Ne Joonie hyung"

Setelah makan malam, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat, sedangkan Jungkook dan Taehyung tentu saja kembali ke kamar Seokjin untuk tidur bersama. Jungkook mematikan lampu dan masuk kedalam selimut yang sudah ada Seokjin serta Taehyung didalamnya.

"Selamat malam Seokjinie" ucap Jungkook mencium kening Seokjin.

"Malam Kookie hyung"

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengikuti Jungkook untuk mencium kening Seokjin, "Selamat tidur Jinnie"

"Taetae Hyung juga"

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Seokjin kembali berangkat bersama Yoongi menuju sekolah. Dan seperti biasa mereka memang selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari yang lainnya karena tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat Seokjin dan yoongi berangkat bersama. Tapi Yoongi sendiripun sadar, cepat atau lambat, siswa lainnya pasti akan tau hubungannya dengan Seokjin.

"Hyung, itu Wonho"

Yoongi berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah. ia melihat Wonho tersenyum memandang mobil Yoongi, menanti Seokjin.

"Hyung aku duluan"

"Hati-hati ne. Nanti tunggu hyung" ucap Yoongi. Seokjin menganguk dan berlari keluar setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Yoongi. Mobil Yoongi akhirnya kembali melaju menuju area parkir khusus, meningalkan Seokjin dan Wonho yang berjalan pelan menuju kelas mereka.

"Beruntung hari ini eomma memberiku uang lebih untuk mentraktir Jihoon dan Woojin"

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kedua teman barunya itu sangat kurang ajar. Tapi memang kesalahannya sih meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian. Ia tentu tidak mungkin memberitau mereka berdua kalau ia baru saja menemui hyungnya Seokjin, sang ketua OSIS Min Yoongi.

"Aku tidak perlu Wonho. Kau tau kan kalau Ahn ahjumma selalu membawakanku bekal" ucap Seokjin

"Benar sih. Kalau begitu biarkan aku membelikanmu minumnya ya" ucap Wonho. Tentu saja dia ingin mentraktir Seokjin juga.

"Boleh"

Mereka berdua bercengkrama sambil menuju kelas. Saat hampir sampai kelas, mereka melihat seseorang tengah duduk dibangku depan kelas.

"Eh? Guanlin? Selamat pagi" ucap Wonho saat mengenali wajah teman sekelasnya itu.

Guanlin yang disapa oleh Wonho menoleh kearahnya, ia juga menoleh kearah Seokjin yang tersenyum padanya, "Pagi Wonho, pagi Seokjin"

"Pagi juga Guanlin. Kau datang pagi sekali?" tanya Seokjin lalu duduk disamping Guanlin. Begitupun Wonho yang ikut duduk juga disebelahnya.

"Ayahku harus berangkat terlalu pagi, jadi aku sudah disini sekarang." Jawab Guanlin. Wonho dan Seokjin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk kelas" Wonho menarik Seokjin masuk kelas, sedangkan Guanlin hanya menatap kedua temannya itu.

"Saat pagi begini ia begitu manis" dan Guanlin memasuki kelas dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu kan Wonho sayangku?" tanya Woojin saat sudah berada dihadapan Wonho yang menatapnya jengkel. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya tertawa melihat wajah Wonho.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menguras uang sakumu kok" ucap Jihoon mencoba menenangkan.

Seokjin yang melihat ketiga temannya itu hanya tertawa saja. Dan saat menoleh ke pintu kelas Seulgi baru saja datang. Seokjin jelas langsung merasa tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan siswi itu. Meskipun tidak mengenalnya Seokjin jelas sudah merasa tidak nyaman karena kesan anak perempuan itu padanya saat pertama bertemu. Ia berharap anak itu tidak menganggunya pagi ini.

Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena Woojin dan Jihoon berada dihadapan Seokjin, yang otomatis menghalangi pandangan Seulgi untuk melihatnya. Dan tentu saja Wonho yang berada disamping Seokjin yang memberi instruksi pada dua temannya itu, saat menyadari raut wajah Seokjin.

Selang beberapa menit bel sekolah berbunyi. Dan seorang namja paruh baya memasuki kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Saya Han In Soo, guru sejarah kalian." Ucap namja tersebut.

"Selamat pagi seonsaengnim"

Han ssaem tersenyum saat mendengar suara siswanya, "Baiklah sebelum memulai pelajaran.." Han ssaem meneliti buku yang dibawanya. Dan ia menghela napas karena ternyata ia salah membawa materinya.

"..Ssaem ingin minta tolong pada salah satu dari kalian untuk mengambilkan tas ssaem di ruang guru"

Han ssaem mengambil absen kelas dan mencari nama seseorang yang akan dimintai tolong olehnya, "Emm..Kim Seokjin"

"Saya seonsaengnim" tanpa banyak tanya Seokjin langsung berdiri.

"Tolong ke ruang guru dan ambilkan tas ssaem. Kau bisa minta tolong pada seonsaengnim yang ada disana."

Seokjin mengangguk patuh, "Ne seonsaengnim"

Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ruang guru. Beruntung saat pengenalan kelas kemarin para senior memberitahukan letak-letak ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini.

Dan tanpa waktu lama Seokjin sampai didepan ruangan guru itu, "Permisi"

Dan seorang yeoja paruh baya menyambut Seokjin dengan senyuman, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, haksaeng?"

Seokjin balas tersenyum, "Saya Kim Seokjin, saya diminta Han seonsaengnim untuk mengambilkan tasnya"

"Baiklah. Tunggu ne"

Seokjin menunggu didepan pintu ruang guru. Beberapa saat kemudian ada seseorang yang juga berdiri disampingnya. Dan Seokjin seperti pernah melihat namja tinggi ini. Anak tersebut menolehkan pandangannya dan balik menatap Seokjin. Dan saat mengenali anak manis ini, wajahnya memerah.

"Ini tas Han ssaem, Seokjin. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol?"

Seokjin menerima tas gurunya itu, "Terima kasih seonsaengnim" dan menatap kembali seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya ini, _'sunbae diperpustakaan itu_ '

"Saya ingin mengambil materi Lee ssaem yag tertinggal"

"Tunggu ne"

Seokjin yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya berniat pergi, namun kalau tidak menyapa sunbaenya ini ia bisa dianggap tidak sopan. Lebih baik ia sapa saja saja. Namanya Chanyeol bukan?

"Chanyeol sunbae saya duluan"

Seokjin pergi dari ruang guru setelah menunduk sedikit untuk pamit pada Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang seolah baru saja sadar disapa oleh junior tercintanya seolah hilang akal sehat. Ia masih terdiam bahkan saat yeoja paruh baya tadi sudah membawa barang yang dimintanya itu.

"Chanyeol"

Dan ia langsung mengambil sebuah buku dari tangan yeoja tersebut, "Terima kasih ssaem"

Chanyeol kembali ke kelasnya dengan senyuman lebar yang menakutkan. Dikepalanya masih terngiang-ngiang suara juniornya itu saat memanggil namanya. ' _Chanyeol sunbae'_

"Ah aku ingin selalu mendengar suaranya disepanjang hidupku"

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunbae Or Hyung**

.

Cast : All member BTS other

Genre : Family, brother complex

School life (AU)

.

.

.

 **Part 9**

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

Pelajaran sejarah berlangsung selama hampir 2 jam, namun karena penyampaian materi yang baik, membuat siswa dan siswi tidak merasa bosan seperti siswa di sekolah lain yang mengeluh pelajaran sejarah membosankan. Nyatanya tidak, Han ssaem bisa membuat kelas bosan yang ada dipikiran siswa menjadi kelas yang menyenangkan.

"Masih banyak yang ingin ssaem ceritakan untuk kalian. Namun karena jam sudah berakhir kita lanjutkan minggu depan ne. Sampai jumpa"

Han ssaem meninggalkan kelas 10-2A dengan senyuman hangatnya. Sambil menunggu guru selanjutnya mereka hanya berbincang di kelas. Ada yang bernyanyi, ada yang sibuk berbicara, atau sibuk membaca seperti Seokjin. Memang kebiasaan Seokjin selalu membaca ulang materi yang sudah dipelajarinya. Itu membantunya utuk memahami kembali materi pelajarannya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar" terdengar suara Jihoon yang sedikit berlari keluar. Woojin hanya menolehkan wajah sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan acara bergosipnya dengan Wonho.

"Lantas bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sunbae mesum itu sekarang?" tanya Woojin.

Wonho merengut tidak suka, "Jangan bahas dia lagi, aku sungguh tidak suka dengan tingkahnya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya dan dia sudah bersikap seenaknya begitu"

Woojin terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Wonho menenangkan, "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu menghindarinya. Lagipula kita punya musuh yang sama" Woojin lalu menatap Seokjin yang masih sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya. Wonho mengikuti arah pandang Woojin dan ikut menatap Seokjin.

Wonho menatap Woojin menyeringai, "Mohon bantuannyanya"

"Tentu saja" Woojin tertawa. Sedangkan Seokjin, dengan santai terus membaca bukunya tanpa mempedulikan kedua temannya yang sibuk membicarakannya.

Dan saat Jihoon kembali dari toilet, ia membawa 2 barang ditangannya. Woojin dan Wonho hanya menatapnya heran, karena saat Jihoon keluar ia tidak membawa apa-apa. Namun saat kembali malah membawa sesuatu yang sepertinya terpaksa ia bawa karena terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit tertekuk.

"Apa itu?" tanya Woojin penasaran.

Jihoon tak mempedulikan ucapan Woojin dan meletakkan 2 benda yang ternyata adalah cokelat, tepat dihadapan Wonho dan Seokjin. "Untuk kalian"

Wonho mengernyit heran dan mengambil note yang tertempel dibungkus cokelatnya.

' _For my lovely Prince'_ \- **JB**

Wonho merinding membacanya dan menyingkirkan benda itu dari hadapannya, "Ayolah aku bahkan baru menyinggungnya tadi untuk tidak menggangguku"

Woojin yang membaca note itu tertawa saja, dan Jihoon masihlah kesal karena menjadi suruhan sunbaenya untuk menyampaikan 'hadiah' bagi para pujaan hati mereka. Saat Woojin masih sibuk menertawakan Wonho, Jihoon malah memandang Seokjin yang sepertinya tidak sadar dengan topik pembicaraan mereka itu. Dan sepertinya Seokjinpun tidak sadar ada sebungkus cokelat didepannya.

"Seokjin, itu untukmu" ucap Jihoon sedikit mengejutkan Seokjin.

"Ne?"

Jihoon tersenyum dan menunjuk cokelat dihadapan Seokjin, "Itu untukmu, dari Yugyeom sunbae"

Seokjin meletakkan bukunya dan mengambil cokelat itu. Baik Wonho, Woojin, dan Jihoon menunggu reaksi Seokjin saat teman polos mereka mendapat hadiah cokelat. Seokjin membaca note yang juga tertempel dibungkus cokelatnya itu.

' _Have a nice day, Baby Angel_ ' – **Yugyeom**.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum saja. Sedangkan 3 teman yang lainnya hanya termenung melihat senyuman Seokjin, apakah ini tanda kalau Seokjin menyukai Yugyeom sunbaenya itu? dan tanpa mempedulikan temannya, Seokjin mengambil note tadi dan menaruhnya dibawah meja, sedangkan cokelat itu masihlah terpajang didepan Seokjin.

"Untuk kalian saja" ucap Seokjin lalu melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Sedangkan ketiga temannya hanya menatap heran, namun dalam hati mereka sangat senang dan mengejek sunbae mereka yang gagal menarik atensi Seokjin.

Jihoon yang hampir tertawa segera merubah ekspresi bahagianya dan menatap Seokjin penasaran, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka cokelat ya?"

Seokjin hanya menatap Jihoon, ia lalu menyimpan bukunya di tas karena sudah selesai ia baca, "Bukannya aku tidak suka, hanya saja hyungku memintaku untuk jangan mudah menerima pemberian orang lain yang tidak dikenal, dan lagi aku bahkan tidak terlalu mengenal Yugyeom sunbae. Jadi kalian makan saja"

Jihoon yang menahan senangnya akhirnya tersenyum juga sambil mengelus rambut Seokjin, "Hyungmu benar, Seokjin. Jadi seumpama kau mendapat yang seperti ini lagi secara langsung, lebih baik kau terima dulu setelah itu kau berikan pada hyungmu itu"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Tentu saja, aku juga tidak mungkin menyakiti perasaan orang karena menolak pemberiannya"

"Tapi kau baru saja menolak cokelat pemberian Yugyeom sunbae" ucapan Woojin membuahkan tatapan tajam dari Wonho dan juga Jihoon seolah mengatakan ' _Apa maksudmu?!_ ', Woojin langsung menutup mulutnya saat menyadari kalau ia akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Ah maksudku..."

"Aku menerimanya kok" ucapan Seokjin membuat Jihoon dan Wonho balik menatap Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin mengambil note yang tadi tertempel diatas cokelat tadi dari bawah mejanya, "Sebagai gantinya aku menerima note ini. Jadi setidaknya aku merasa tidak menolak pemberian Yugyeom sunbae, dan tidak melanggar permintaan hyungku" ucapnya tersenyum.

Ketiga temannya lagi-lagi terpengarah, Seokjin sangat baik dan manis sekali. Ya ampun bahkan baik Jihoon, Wonho, dan Woojin siap mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menjaga kepolosan Seokjin agar tidak tercemar. Baiklah, sepertinya para _knight_ harus lebih bersiaga nantinya.

Wonho lalu memeluk Seokjin, "Seokjin, kau tau kalau aku menyayangimu, kan? Aku akan berusaha tetap disampingmu"

Seokjin tersenyum dan balas memeluk Wonho, "Tentu saja" sedangkan Jihoon dan Woojin tersenyum menatap teman mereka.

"Kau tidak menyayangi kami juga, Jinnie?" tanya Woojin pura-pura cemberut. Seokjin melepas pelukan Wonho dan menatap Woojin dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Tentu saja aku juga sayang pada kalian berdua"

Jihoon tersenyum dan memeluk Seokjin sekilas, sedangkan Woojin sudah tertawa bahagia dengan Wonho. Mereka menikmati kebahagiaan mereka tanpa menyadari perasaan cemburu Guanlin yang hanya mampu mendengar tawa Seokjin tanpa bisa ikut tertawa bersamanya. Dari tempatnya duduk ia hanya mampu melihat jika tawa Seokjin sangatlah indah. Bisakah Guanlin berharap kalau ia bisa menjadi alasan Seokjin untuk tertawa suatu saat nanti?

"Annyeonghaseyeo"

Jihoon dan Woojin langsung kembali ketempat duduk mereka saat melihat guru mereka sudah memasuki kelas. Sedangkan Seokjin dan Wonho mulai menyiapkan alat tulis mereka. Dan mereka harus kembali serius di jam pelajaran kedua.

.

.

.

Saat menengok ke kelas 11-1B, nampaknya jam pelaran mereka saat ini adalah olahraga. Karena nampak hampir semua siswa dan siswinya sudah memakai seragam olahraga dan mulai beranjak menuju lapangan. Dan salah seorang dari mereka sepertinya sangat semangat, ia sedikit berlari dan meninggalkan temannya.

"Yak! Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan teriakan temannya itu dan terus berlari, hingga ia sampai di ruang kelas siswa kelas 10. Matanya terus menatap kedalam kelas dengan posisi tetap berlari kecil. Hingga ia harus berhenti di depan seorang guru yang akan memasuki kelasnya. Guru tersebut menatap aneh Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil karena merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau terburu begitu? Nampaknya Joon ssaem belum berada di lapangan"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebentar, "Maaf Jung ssaem, saya hanya ingin melakukan pemanasan" ia menatap gurunya itu.

Jung ssaem hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Lain kali kurangi tingkah gilamu itu, Chanyeol. Dan jangan berlarian lagi di koridor"

"Baik ssaem. Saya mohon maaf" Jung ssaem hanya mengangguk dan memasuki kelasnya. Chanyeol yang melihat kedalam kelas Jung ssaem terpaku pada sosok namja manis yang membuatnya melayang kemarin. Ya, Kim Seokjin. Chanyeol melihat pergerakan Seokjin yang mengambil peralatan tulisnya dan fokus menatap Jung ssaem. Ya ampun, ketika ia diam pun membuatnya terpesona.

Ketika masih terpaku melihat Seokjin, seseorang sudah berdiri disamping Chanyeol dan menepuk bahunya pelan, "Boo.."

"Ya?!" Setelah berteriak karena terkejut, Chanyeol segera menunduk dan berlari menuju lapangan. Ia menghela napas dan menatap tajam seseorang yang mengagetkannya tadi. Sedangkan orang tersebut hanya tertawa saja.

"Dasar kau Kim Taehyung. Beruntung Jung ssaem tidak mempedulikan teriakanku"

Sedangkan Taehyung masih saja tertawa, "Lagipula mengapa kau ada di depan kelas 10-2A dengan wajah menyebalkanmu itu"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan kemudian mengingat tingkahnya di depan kelas tadi, "Aku memandang karya Tuhan yang paling indah" ucapnya tersenyum sumringah.

"Huh?"

"Kau pasti belum melihatnya kan? Namanya Kim Seokjin, dan aku yakin tidak ada makhluk terindah selain dia. Dia cantik sekali"

Taehyung sebenarnya ingin memukul Chanyeol karena sikap lebaynya, belum lagi ia membawa-bawa nama adik manisnya itu. Andai saja ia bisa leluasa mengklaim Seokjin sebagai miliknya.

"Lantas?"

Chanyeol berdecih, "Seharusnya kau sudah tau bukan Tae, kalau.."

"Kalau kau menyukainya. Itukan maksudmu telinga lebar?" ucap Jongdae yang baru bergabung dengan mereka. Sungguh temannya ini sepertinya sangat menyukai anak kelas satu itu, karena tingkah menyebalkannya semakin bertambah. Senyum-senyum sendiri di kelas, membanggakan sang idaman dihadapan temannya, dan barusan bahkan berlarian di koridor hanya untuk melihat sang pujaan hati. Ingin Jongdae tidak mengakuinya sebagai teman.

Chanyeol tertawa dan merangkul bahu Jongdae, "Kau memang temanku"

Jongdae hanya mendengus dan melepas rangkulan Chanyeol untuk mulai pemanasan. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya memandang Chanyeol saja, ia biarkan saja Chanyeol mendekati Seokjin. Namun saat memikirkan Seokjin, Taehyung jadi menyeringai mengingat sifat Seokjin. Ia mulai bergabung dengan Jongdae juga teman-teman lainnya untuk pemanasan. ' _Kita lihat, apa ia bisa menarik perhatian Seokjin_ ' Taehyung tak terlalu peduli, selama tidak mengganggu Seokjin, Taehyung hanya akan melihat saja. ' _Aku jadi merindukan adik kecil manisku itu_ '.

.

.

.

"Kerjakan latihan soalnya dan kumpulkan minggu depan ne."

"Ne ssaem"

Jung ssaem merapikan barangnya setelah mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi, dan segera berpamitan pada siswanya lalu meninggalkan kelas. Setelah kepergian Jung ssaem tentu saja kelas menjadi kembali berisik bersamaan siswa dan siswi yang meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju kantin sekolah. Dan seperti biasa, Seokjin sudah membawa bekalnya dan menatap ketiga temannya yang sudah menunggu.

"Aku akan makan enak hari ini" ucap Woojin sambil melangkah keluar dengan merangkul Wonho yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja karena makanan gratis kan?" ucap Wonho sarkatis.

Jihoon dan Woojin tentu tertawa senang, "Kau tau saja prince" ucap Woojin menggoda Wonho yang malah membuat Wonho semakin cemberut.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu bodoh" Wonho lalu melepas rangkulannya dan melangkah mendahului 3 temannya itu. Tentu saja Woojin dan Jihoon hanya tertawa saja, sedangkan Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan temannya itu yang suka sekali menggoda.

Koridor jelas ramai dengan para siswa, karena tujuan mereka kantin juga. Semuanya berkumpul jadi satu, dan koridor jadi sangat berisik. Banyak yang bercanda dan mengobrol, belum lagi Seokjin melihat salah seorang siswa tengah berlarian, atau mungkin kejar-kejaran. Jihoon yang berada didepan Seokjin sesekali menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat keberadaan temannya itu, takut Seokjin diculik.

Seokjin masih tenang-tenang saja berjalan perlahan dibelakang Woojin dan Jihoon. Awalnya memang tidak ada perasaan aneh, tapi saat hampir sampai di kantin ia merasa seseorang memperhatikannya. Seokjin sebenarnya tidak peduli siapa yang menatapnya, hanya saja ia merasa tatapan orang ini malah membuatnya tidak nyaman. Saat kepalanya menoleh kesisi belakang, Seokjin tidak bisa memastikan siapa yang menatapnya itu karena terlalu banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang.

Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruknya, Seokjin kembali melangkah tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Dan ketika akan memasuki area kantin, Seokjin merasa ada orang yang menabraknya.

"Yak! Hati-hati" Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seorang perempuan dibelakangnya. Saat menolehkan kepalanya ia melihat seorang siswi yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan seorang siswa yang tengah mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh. Sepertinya perempuan ini tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Eh Guanlin"

Seokjin segera membantu Guanlin berdiri. Ternyata siswa yang tengah mengambil buku itu adalah Guanlin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Guanlin mengangguk menatap Seokjin, "Aku baik. Terima kasih"

"Lain kali hati-hati Guanlin-ssi" Seokjin menolehkan wajahnya dan menyadari kalau siswi yang berada dibelakangnya itu adalah Seulgi. Sedangkan Seulgi menatap tajam Guanlin yang tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan tatapan itu.

Sepertinya Guanlin tidak sengaja menabrak Seulgi yang kebetulan berada dibelakang Seokjin. Jadinya buku Guanlin jatuh dan Seulgi menabraknya. Begitulah pemikiran dalam kepala Seokjin. beberapa saat kemudian, Seokjin tersentak saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya, "Jihoon"

Jihoon tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya, ia lalu merangkul bahu Seokjin, "Ada apa?" Matanya menatap Seulgi yang ada didepan Seokjin dengan pandangan curiga. Sejak pertama ia melihat siswi didepannya ini, Jihoon sudah berfirasat kalau anak ini memiliki maksud tertentu, terlebih ia secara jelas mendekati Seokjin.

"Aku hanya membantu Guanlin, barusan bukunya terjatuh" Jihoon mengangguk dan menatap Guanlin yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya. Guanlin hanya menunjukkan bukunya yang terjatuh tadi.

Jihoon kembali mengangguk lalu menarik Seokjin ke kantin, "Ayo, Woojin dan Wonho sudah menunggumu" mereka lalu beranjak, dan meninggalkan Guanlin yang kembali melangkah serta Seulgi yang tengah menahan emosinya.

' _Sial_!'

' _Kau pikir aku tidak tau maksudmu'_

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama? Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Wonho. Ketika Woojin dan dirinya sudah menemukan tempat duduk, Jihoon dan Seokjin malah belum kelihatan. Jadinya ia sempat khawatir. Tapi beruntung saat Wonho akan menyusul, 2 temannya sudah mendekati meja mereka.

Seokjin hanya menggeleng, sedangkan Jihoon hanya terdiam saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Woojin melihat ekspresi Jihoon yang tidak biasa.

"Kami bertemu rubah" ucap Jihoon.

"Hah?!"

Seokjin jadi bingung, rubah?

"Siapa rubah itu Jihoonie? Bukankah tadi kita hanya bertemu Guanlin dan Kang Seulgi?"

Dan saat mendengar nama Seulgi, Woojin dan Wonho secra bersamaan terbelalak. Pantas saja Jihoon seperti ini. Mereka berdua juga akan jengkel jika melihat perempuan itu. Bukannya mereka benci, hanya saja, mereka bertiga sama-sama merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan disekitar siswi tersebut.

"Ah bukan apa-apa kok. Kau mau pesan minum apa Seokjin?" tanya Wonho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sedangkan Jihoon dan Woojin sudah bersikap normal.

Seokjin yang tidak curiga hanya menjawab pertanyaan Wonho. Lalu setelah itu Wonho menarik Woojin untuk memesan makanan. Tugas Woojin tentu saja untuk memesankan makanan Jihoon, dan Wonho sudah jelas ia yang membayar sekaliah memesankan minuman Seokjin.

Sedangkan Jihoon hanya menatap Seokjin yang tengah meletakkan bekalnya, "Apakah Seulgi mnegatakan sesuatau padamu, Jinnie?" Jihoon hanya tidak mau kalau Seulgi menyentuh Seokjin.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun" ucap Seokjin santai. Pandangannya terarah keseluruh area kantin. Sepertinya para hyungnya belum datang.

Jihoon tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Seokjin. Namun senyuman itu pudar saat melihat seseorang dengan kurang ajar duduk dihadapan Seokjin.

"Hai Seokjin" sapa siswa itu.

' _Siapa lagi ini?_ ' pikir Jihoon.

Sedangkan Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil, "Halo Chanyeol sunbae"

Chanyeol memang tadi berniat menemui Seokjin di kelasnya, namun saat sampai sana semua penghuninya telah pergi. Jadinya ia menyusul ke kantin. Dan beruntungnya ia melihat Seokjin tengah duduk dengan temannya, mungkin. Karena Chanyeol melihat sikap manis anak ini pada Seokjin.

"Annyeong sunbae" Jihoon sebenarnya malas menyapa, namun ia hanya ingin bersikap sopan. Karena bagaimanapun dia adalah seniornya.

"Ne" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Karena selebihnya yang ia lakukan adalah memperhatikan Seokjin, yang jelas tidak menyadari pandangan Chanyeol padanya karena ia tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Jihoon sudah memandang aneh Chanyeol saat sunbaenya itu menampilkan senyum menyebalkan sambil menatap Seokjin.

"Apakah anak ini pasanganmu, Seokjin?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Jihoon. Yang membuat Jihoon terbatuk dan Seokjin yang kebingungan. Jihoon tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia memiliki senior yang seperti ini.

"Maaf, pasangan apa sunbae?" tanya Seokjin yang memang tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol yang gemas dengan tingkah Seokjin hanya berdehem, "Maksudku kekasih atau pacarmu begitu"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungguh ia berharap Woojin dan Wonho segera datang. Jihoon sudah ingin muntah mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Dia temanku sunbae, namanya Park Jihoon"

Sedangkan Chanyeol melebarkan senyumannya, "Jadi kau tidak punya pacar?"

' _Modus_ ' Jihoon jadi ingin mengumpat.

Seokjin kembali menggeleng, "Tidak sunbae"

Perasaan Chanyeol semakin bahagia. Ia yakin ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menjadikan Seokjin sebagai kekasihnya dan memamerkannya pada teman-temannya.

"Em...Kau mau jadi pacar sunbae, Seokjin?"

"APA?!" itu adalah teriakan Woojin dan Wonho yang tepat berada disamping Seokjin. Semua siswa siswi langsung memandang kearah mereka, namun hanya sebentar saja. Sedangkan Jihoon sudah terbelalak dengan tingkah blak-blakan sunbaenya ini. Bahkan Woojin dan Wonho sudah berniat akan melemparkan makanan mereka pada sunbae kurang ajar ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tersenyum manis, ia tidak peduli dengan tiga orang anak kecil yang berada disamping Seokjin. Yang penting tujuannya terpacai. ' _aku akan dapat pacar'_ ujarnya kesenangan.

Seokjin hanya menatap bingung Chanyeol, "Maaf sunbae, bukankah kalau orang berpacaran itu saling mencintai ya?"

"Tentu saja" ucap Chanyeol senang ' _karena aku sudah mencintaimu_ '

Seokjin jadi semakin kebingungan, "Tapi aku tidak mencintai sunbae"

 **TREK**

Entah telinga Chanyeol yang terlalu peka, atau karena ucapan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba, tapi sepertinya ia mendengar suara hatinya yang patah. Sedangkan Wonho, Jihoon, dan Woojin ingin meledakkan tawa mereka namun mereka tahan untuk menghargai perjuangan sunbae mereka.

"Ah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berteman dulu?" ucap Chanyeol yang sudah kehilangan semangat

Sedangkan Seokjin tersenyum, "Boleh sunbae"

Chanyeol tersenyum masam, namun dihatinya ia masih berharap pada Seokjin, "Sekarang kau harus memanggilku hyung, karena kita berteman sekarang"

"Baiklah Chanyeol hyung"

Chanyeol yang merasa lelah lalu beranjak pergi, ia jadi tidak bernapsu makan, "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti Seokjin"

"Dah hyung"

Dan Chanyeol harus merelakan hatinya patah diawal perjuangan. Tapi meskipun begitu ia akan berusaha lagi untuk bisa menjadikan Seokjin sebagai pacarnya. Yah Chanyeol yakin ia pasti bisa meluluhkan hati Seokjin nanti. _'tunggu saja Seokjinie. Kau akan mencintaiku nanti'_

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol tawa Woojin, Wonho dan Jihoon akhirnya terlepas juga. Bahkan Woojin sampai meneteskan air matanya karena meras terhibur dengan drama dadakan antara Seokjin dan sunbaenya itu.

"Oh tidak perutku" ucap wonho sambil memegang perutnya. Sungguh ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Sedangkan wajah Jihoon sudah memerah karena tawanya.

Seokjin yang melihat ketiga temannya itu tertawa tidak mengerti sama sekali. Apa ada hal yang lucu?

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Memang ada yang lucu"

Seokjin tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena temannya itu kembali tertawa dan semakin kencang. Beruntung semua orang di kantin sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak Seokjin. Hanya saja kau sangat berbakat" ucap Woojin ditengah tawanya.

"Huh?"

"Mematahkan hati orang"

Dan ketiga orang itu kembali tertawa meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih kebingungan.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

halooooo

sorry ga bisa up barengan kaya dulu

satu satu aja ne...

sorry for typo everywhere

thank u

semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunbae Or Hyung**

.

Cast : All member BTS other

Genre : Family, brother complex

School life (AU)

.

.

.

 **Part 10**

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

Jam istirahat telah selesai dan sekolah kembali sepi karena pelajaran kembali dimulai. Sama halnya dengan kelas Seokjin yang hening. Bukan karena sedang fokus menulis, tapi karena memang para murid sedang tidak ada di kelas. Para murid 10-2A sedang berada di lab komputer.

Tapi malang bagi Seokjin, ia melupakan bukunya di kelas hingga membuatnya harus berlari untuk mengambilnya. Beruntung gurunya baik mengijinkannya untuk kembali. Dan disinilah Seokjin, didalam kelas menuju tempat duduknya. Ia segera membuka tas miliknya dan mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal ia langsung berlari keluar karena tidak ingin tertinggal pelajaran. Namun naas, saat baru berbelok dari pintu kelas, Seokjin tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya masih berdiri dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" orang tersebut membantu Seokjin berdiri.

"Maafkan saya" ucap Seokjin menunduk, menyesal karena terburu-buru hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

Sedangkan orang didepannya hanya tersenyum saja. Ia tidak apa-apa, hanya terdorong sedikit. Yang kasihan siswa, yang mungkin adik kelasnya, yang jatuh terduduk barusan. Ia kembali meneliti tubuh kecil didepannya ini dan menemukan sedikit ruam merah ditelapak tangannya.

"Hey, kau terluka?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Seokjin, orang itu lalu mengambil tengannya yang terluka. Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah namja yang sedang memperhatikan lukanya. Seokjin tidak sadar ia terluka, mungkin karna terjatuh tadi tangannya sedikit tergores lantai.

"Uh"

Namja tersebut menatap Seokjin khawatir saat mendengarnya meringis, karena tanpa sengaja menekan memar itu. Seokjin sendiri kembali menunduk.

Namja tersebut tersenyum. Mungkin anak ini takut dimarahi. "Ayo aku antar ke UKS dulu, lukamu harus diobati"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat namja didepannya ini terheran, "Maaf. Tapi saya ada kelas, dan harus segera ke lab sekarang"

Namja tersebut mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, tapi kita obati dulu ne"

"Tapi"

"Sudahlah. Nanti aku akan antar ke lab. Sekalian menjelaskan keterlambatanmu. Ayo"

Seokjin hanya diam saja saat orang didepannya ini menariknya pelan. Dan tangannya masih digenggam erat. Setelah berjalan sebentar akhirnya mereka sampai di UKS. Namja tersebut berdiri didekat pintu membiarkan penjaga UKS memeriksa luka Seokjin. Dan melihat Seokjin yang meringis saat tangannya diobati, membuat namja tersebut tersenyum. Anak ini manis dan menggemaskan.

"Baiklah. Lain kali hati-hati ya"

"Ne. Terima kasih." Seokjin membungkuk hormat pada penjaga UKS dan menuju namja tadi yang masih menungguinya. Sepertinya ia memang akan mengantar Seokjin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja tersebut.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ne. Saya baik-baik saja. Saya minta maaf karena menabrak anda barusan"

"Hey, aku ini hanya kakak kelasmu, bukan seorang guru" ucapnya terkekeh. Ia geli sendiri mendengar adik kelasnya menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu formal.

"Ah maafkan aku, sunbae"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, aku Lee Jaehwan, siapa namamu?" tanya Jaehwan sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa senang melihat adik kelasnya ini. Entah mengapa.

"Kim Seokjin, sunbae" Jaehwan mengernyit. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu? Tapi ia lupa dimana pernah mendengarnya.

"Baiklah Seokjin, ayo aku antar"

"Terima kasih sunbae"

Jaehwan terkekeh dan mengelus rambut Seokjin pelan, "Hyung saja, Seokjin"

Seokjin yang diperlakukan seperti itupun tersenyum, "Baik hyung"

Jaehwan mengantar Seokjin seperti yang ia katakan tadi. Ia hanya tidak mau guru Seokjin memarahinya karena terlambat, padahal ada sedikit kecelakaan yang membuat Seokjin lama kembali ke lab. Sesampainya didepan pintu lab, Jaehwan mengetuk pintu dan membukanya.

"Permisi"

"Oh, Jaehwan. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Jaehwan menunduk sebentar, "Maaf Song ssaem. Saya kemari karena mengantar siswa anda Kim Seokjin."

Song ssaem lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sedangkan 3 teman Seokjin yang dari tadi khawatir, semakin khawatir karena Seokjin diantar oleh seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal.

Seokjin yang mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam, langsung berdiri disamping Jaehwan. Ia membungkuk sejenak dihadapan Song ssaem yang bingung melihatnya, "Seokjin"

"Maafkan saya, ssaem. Saya terlambat"

"Maaf ssaem. Seokjin tadi terburu-buru kemari dan tidak sengaja menabrak saya, hingga tangannya terluka. Jadi saya membawanya ke UKS dulu, makanya ia terlambat"

Song ssaem terkejut, "Ya ampun, kau baik-baik saja kan, Seokjin?" tanya Song ssaem khawatir.

"Saya sudah tidak apa-apa, ssaem. Ini berkat Jaehwan sunabe" ucap Seokjin.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu kau masuklah, Seokjin."

"Terima kasih ssaem" Seokjin lalu memasuki lab setelah tersenyum sekilas pada Jaehwan. Sedangkan Jaehwan juga balas tersenyum pada adik kelasnya itu.

Song ssaem lalu menatap Jaehwan, "Terima kasih ya, Jaehwan. Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, ssaem" Jaehwan menunduk dan beranjak dari depan lab komputer.

Song ssaem kembali masuk dan melihat Seokjin yang sudah duduk tenang. "Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajarannya"

.

.

.

Setelah 2 jam pelajaran di lab, siswa 10-2A kembali ke kelas mereka untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Karena masih 10 menit lagi, beberapa siswa memilih mampir ke kantin sebentar, atau ke toilet. Tapi berbeda dengan Wonho, Woojin, dan Jihoon. Mereka segera menarik Seokjin ke kelas dan mengelilinginya. Seokjin sendiri hanya menatap ketiganya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Ketiganya masih terdiam, sebelum memeluk Seokjin bersamaan. Seokjin sendiri terkejut dan hampir jatuh kalau tidak ada Wonho yang memegangnya.

"Ya ampun Seokjin, kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kan? Tidak ada orang yang menggodamu kan? Atau ada yang mengancammu tadi? Kau.."

"Diam Wonho!" Ok Wonho segera menutup mulutnya saat Jihoon membentaknya. Sedangkan Woojin masih memeluk Seokjin sambil sesekali menciumi rambut Seokjin gemas. Khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Seokjin, kau darimana tadi? Kenapa lama sekali? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Apalagi melihat orang asing mengantarmu tadi" ucap Jihoon. Mereka hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada Seokjin. Sebagai teman merangkap penjaga Seokjin, mereka bertiga selalu overprotektif padanya. Padahal Seokjinnya biasa saja.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian khawatir. Tadi aku auww"

Seokjin lalu menarik tangannya yang terluka. Woojin tidak sadar mengenggamnya terlalu erat. Dan ketiganya menatap horor telapak tangan Seokjin yang tertutup plester.

"Tanganmu kenapa?!" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan. Seokjin meringis mendengarnya, sedangkan siswa lain yang ada disana hanya menatap bingung kearah mereka.

"Kalian tenang sedikit ya" ucap Seokjin tenang. Teman-temannya ini memang kadang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ini karena"

"Annyeonghaseyeo"

Woojin dan Jihoon segera kembali ke kursi mereka, sedangkan Wonho langsung tenang. Mereka harus menahan rasa penasaran mereka sampai jam pelajaran berakhir. Sedangkan Seokjin kembali ke rutinitasnya. Mengamati penjelasan guru dengan cermat, tanpa mempedulikan pandangan penasaran ketiga temannya.

.

"Makanya Jaehwan sunbae mengantarku ke lab, mungkin takut aku akan dimarahi Song ssaem karena terlambat" ucap Seokjin sambil membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Woojin dan Jihoon sudah berada disamping Seokjin seperti tadi. Sedangkan Wonho memandang ketiganya dari bangkunya. Mereka masih belum pulang karena menunggu cerita Seokjin.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. sepertinya Jaehwan sunbae itu baik" ucap Woojin. Ia tidak mau berprasangka buruk dulu pada orang yang sudah berbuat baik pada Seokjin.

"Ya sudah ayo pulang" ucap Wonho dan berdiri. Ia merenggangkan pinggangnya dan menatap ketiganya yang mulai beranjak juga.

Koridor masih sangat ramai dengan banyaknya siswa yang berlalu lalang meninggalkan sekolah. Suara siswa yang bercanda juga menemani perjalanan mereka ke area parkir sekolah. Setelah sampai, Jihoon langsung mengambil sepeda Woojin. Mereka memang selalu bergantian untuk mengendarai sepeda ini. Saat berangkat Woojin, dan pulangnya Jihoon. Atau bahkan sebaliknya.

"Kalian?" tanya Jihoon yang sudah menaiki sepeda.

"Aku naik bus, Seokjin sedang menunggu jemputannya. Kalian duluan saja" ucap Wonho menjelaskan.

Woojin dan Jihoon mengangguk bersamaan, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok" teriak Woojin dan Jihoon sudah berdadah heboh pada mereka berdua.

Seokjin dan Wonho hanya menatap mereka sambil tertawa. Dua orang temannya itu memang selalu membuat tertawa. Seokjin mengecek ponselnya begitupun Wonho. Berbeda dari Seokjin yang tenang, Wonho nampak gelisah disampingnya.

"Kenapa Wonho?" tanya Seokjin. Wonho memandang Seokjin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Seokjin, aku harus pulang lebih dulu. Ibu mengirim pesan agar aku segera pulang" Ucap Wonho menyesal.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau pulanglah dulu. Aku akan ke ruang OSIS menemui Yoongi hyung untuk menemuinya. Ia memintaku untuk kesana"

Wonho mengangguk, "Aku antar ne?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa kesana sendiri. Kau cepatlah pulang, ibumu pasti menunggu" ucap Seokjin menenangkan. Lagipula ia juga sudah tau ruangan OSIS. Jadi ia tidak perlu takut tersesat untuk kesana seorang diri.

Wonho sebenarnya tidak rela, tapi ia juga harus segera pergi, "Kalau begitu hati-hati ya. Sampai jumpa besok" ucap Wonho lalu memeluk Seokjin. Setelah melepas pelukannya Wonho segera pergi menuju halte didekat sekolah. meninggalkan Seokjin yang harus kembali kedalam sekolah menuju ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

Sekolah sedikit lebih sepi karena hampir semua penghuninya sudah pulang. Beberapa siswa memang masih terlihat, namun seolah sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Seokjin memang baru kali ini akan mengunjungi hyungnya itu karena sang hyung masih ada rapat sebentar. Mau tidak mau Seokjin harus kesana daripada sendirian di parkiran.

Tepat sebelum berbelok di koridor, seseorang merangkul Seokjin, "Hei Seokjin"

Seokjin yang terkejut menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati orang yang dikenalnya berada disampingnya, "Daniel" yah Kang Daniel. Teman yang ditemuinya kemarin.

"Kau sedang apa? Belum pulang?" tanya Daniel penasaran. Dan tangannya dengan kurang ajar masih bertengger dibahu Seokjin.

Dilihat dari arah datang Daniel, sepertinya sudah berniat pulang. "Aku mau ke ruang OSIS dulu. Ada keperluan"

Daniel mengernyit heran, "Kau mau masuk OSIS?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin menemui seseorang. Kau sendiri tidak pulang?" tanya Seokjin. Ia harus segera kesana, takut rapatnya sudah selesai dan Seokjin harus kembali ke parkiran.

"Aku akan pulang setelah mengantarmu" ucapnya tersenyum manis. Daniel ingin sedikit berlama-lama disamping oarang yang mengambil alih perhatiannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri, kau pulanglah ne" ucap Seokjin melepas rangkulan Daniel. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak tapi ia juga buru-buru.

"Sampai jumpa, Daniel" Seokjin segera beranjak namun tangannya tertahan dalam genggaman Daniel. Seokjin menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Daniel yang masih setia berdiri disana dengan senyumannya.

Daniel perlahan mendekat dan melepas genggaman tangannya, ia lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Seokjin, "Sampai jumpa besok, cantik" ucap Daniel dengan tambahan wink darinya. Ia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalakan Seokjin yang menatapnya bingung. Seokjin hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali ketujuan awal menuju ruang OSIS. Ia tidak sadar telah digoda temannya sendiri.

Ruang OSIS sudah didepannya, namun Seokjin menghentikan jalannya saat melihat Guanlin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Memang ruang OSIS berdekatan dengan ruang guru.

"Guanlin"

"Seokjin"

Seokjin mendekatinya, "Kau belum pulang?"

"Aku masih menemui Song ssaem, menanyakan tugas kita tadi" ucap Guanlin, "Kau sendiri?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku mau ke ruang OSIS, ada keperluan. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya"

Guanlin mengangguk, namun ia teringat sesuatu saat akan melangkah, "Tunggu Seokjin"

"Ne?" Seokjin yang tidak terlalu jauh menghentikan langkahnya.

Guanlin mendekati Seokjin dan berdiri dihadapannya, "Tanganmu. Baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin yang sedikit bingung, langsung mengingat kejadian tadi, "Oh ini, sudah tidak apa-apa kok" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menatap Guanlin.

"Boleh kulihat?" Sebenarnya ia takut Seokjin tidak nyaman, namun ia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin yang pikirannya selalu positif mengangkat tangannya yang terluka dan ia hadapkan pada Guanlin. Dan dengan perlahan Gunalin menarik tangan Seokjin melihat luka yang sudah ditutup plester itu. Tanpa sadar jarinya mengelus plester tersebut.

"Tidak sakit?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak kok. Aku kan sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja"

Guanlin hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Ia sangat menyayangkan tangan sehalus ini harus terluka. Dan tanpa berpikir Guanlin mengangkat tangan itu dan mengecup telapak tangan Seokjin tepat di luka yang tertutup plester itu.

"Semoga cepat sembuh ne. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Seokjin" ucapnya setelah melepas tangan Seokjin perlahan. Seokjin yang terpengarah dengan tingkah Guanlin semakin terkejut saat melihat senyum temannya ini. Karena memang Seokjin tidak pernah melihat senyuman Guanlin. Jadi ia terkejut saat Guanlin tersenyum padanya.

Tanpa menunggu balasan Seokjin, Guanlin beranjak lebih dulu. Sedangkan Seokjin masih termenung dengan kejadian barusan. Ia menatap telapak tangan yang menjadi korban bibir Guanlin. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya namun senyuman tetap terlihat diwajahnya.

.

Sudah lewat 15 menit Seokjin menunggu didepan ruang OSIS. Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Yoongi mengenai keberadaannya. Namun, belum ada balasan sama sekali dari pesan yang ia kirimkan. Mungkin rapatnya masih belum selesai.

 **CKLEK**

Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat beberapa orang mulai keluar dari ruang OSIS. Seokjin tak mengenalnya, jadi ia hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Eh Seokjin?" Yugyeom lalu duduk disamping Seokjin yang tersenyum "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi hy- sunbae, Yugyeom hyung" ucap Seokjin hampir saja kelepasan.

Yugyeom terlihat bingung, "Kenapa..."

"Ayo pulang...Eh? Hai Seokjin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Wonho mana?" Jaebum baru keluar dari ruang OSIS dan berdiri disamping Yugyeom.

"Annyeong Jaebum sunbae. Aku ada keperluan, dan Wonho sudah pulang, sunbae"

Jaebum mengangguk mengerti, "Begitu. Ayo pulang, kita ada tugas kelompok ingat? Maaf ya Seokjin kami harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Jaebum dan menepuk bahu Yugyeom untuk segera pergi. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya tersenyum.

Yugyeom nampak tidak rela kalau harus meninggalkan Seokjin, namun dia juga harus segera pergi. "Kalau begitu kau masuklah kedalam ne, Yoongi hyung masih didalam. Aku pergi ya, sampai jumpa baby angel" ucap Yugyeom dan mengelus rambut Seokjin pelan.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung" ucap Seokjin, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan panggilan manis dari Yugyeom, meskipun ia sedikit merasa geli dengan panggilan itu.

Karena saran yugyeom, Seokjin memberanikan diri memasuki ruang OSIS.

 **TOK TOK**

"Permisi"

Beberapa orang yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut menatap kearah pintu masuk dan mendapati seorang kakak kelasnya yang berdiri disana.

"Seokjin" teriakan ceria itu mengalihkan pandangan Seokjin pada seseorang yang ia temui saat jam istirahat tadi. Orang itu kini berdiri didepannya.

"Chanyeol hyung" ucap Seokjin tersenyum, seolah menyapa.

"Kim Seokjin" Seokjin menoleh saat ada orang lain yang memanggilnya.

"Eh, annyeong Jaehwan hyung" Jaehwan yang tengah merapikan barangnya tidak menyangka melihat adik kelasnya disini. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasa ada saingannya disini menatap tajam kearah Jaehwan.

Beberapa yang tidak mengenal Seokjin hanya menatap dengan bingung. Lain halnya dengan 6 orang yang menatap datar interaksi 2 orang anggota OSIS tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Seokjin?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Seokjin tersenyum, "Aku ingin menemui Yoongi sunbae, hyung"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi diantara pujaan hatinya dengan ketua OSIS mereka.

"Hei Seokjin daripada kau bersama namja dingin itu, lebih baik ayo ikut aku saja" saran Chanyeol dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol hanya menyengir dan menatap Yoongi yang memandangnya tajam. Chanyeol lalu mengambil tasnya dan menepuk pelan kepala Seokjin, "Sampai jumpa besok, Seokjin"

"Ne hyung" ucapnya tersenyum. Beberapa orang yang tidak Seokjin kenal ikut keluar juga. Dan saat melewati Seokjin, mereka tersenyum menatapnya. Sedangkan Seokjin balas tersenyum pada sunbae-sunbaenya itu.

"Tanganmu sudah lebih baik, Seokjin?" kali ini Jaehwan yang mendekat dengan teman akrabnya. Dan lagi-lagi 6 pasang mata menatap tajam interaksi mereka.

"Sudah hyung. Terima kasih sudah menolongku"

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

Seokjin sedikit bingung, namun ia tetap menjawabnya, "Dengan hyungku, Jaehwan hyung"

Jaehwan mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, saat kau pulang nanti, minta hyungmu untuk mengganti plester ditanganmu itu ne"

Seokjin tersenyum senang, "Baik hyung. Terima kasih"

Jaehwan mengangguk, "Kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu. Kau ada keperluan dengan Yoongi kan?"

"Ayo Sandeul. Yoongi, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, Seokjin" Jaehwan berjalan melewati Seokjin dengan temanya, Sandeul. Ia juga tersenyum pada Seokjin yang berbalas senyuman juga.

Tepat setelah mereka berdua keluar dan pintu tertutup. Kini hanya tersisa Seokjin dengan 6 orang anggota OSIS didalamnya. Seokjin hanya menatap mereka dalam diam, sampai akhirnya,

"Jinnie, kemari" suara lembut Yoongi menghilangkan kesunyian diruangan itu. Seokjin mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Hyung lihat tanganmu" tanpa banyak bicara Seokjin menunjukkan luka yang didapatnya tadi. Yoongi mengambil tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya.

"Jadi?"

"Saat jam pelajaran komputer tadi, bukuku tertinggal di kelas. Jadi aku harus kembali ke kelas untuk mengambilnya, hyung. Dan saat akan kembali ke lab, aku tidak sengaja menabrak Jaehwan hyung dan terjatuh. Makanya tanganku terluka. Tapi Jaehwan hyung sudah membawaku ke UKS kok hyung. jadi aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Seokjin tersenyum manis. Ia hanya tidak mau membuat hyungnya khawatir.

Yoongi yang mendengar penjelasan Seokjin hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu menarik Seokjin untuk ia peluk, yang juga balas memeluknya.

"Lain kali hati-hati ne adik manis"

Seokjin terkekeh dan mengangguk, "Baik hyung"

"Seokjinie"

"Ne"

Seokjin menolehkan pandangannya pada Hoseok yang merentangkan tangannya, dan dengan senang hati Seokjin masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Hyung hampir saja pingsan saat Jaehwan mengatakan tentang lukamu. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Hoseok sambil mengelus rambut Seokjin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung"

Seokjin sedikit menoleh kesamping Hoseok dan melihat Namjoon yang tersenyum padanya. Tangannya terulur ikut mengelus rambut halus Seokjin. Baru saja lepas dari pelukan Hoseok, Jungkook langsung menarik Seokjin dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya.

"Uhh hyung rindu Jinnie" ucap Jungkook lalu mencium pipi Seokjin. Seokjin terkekeh saja, karena ia juga rindu hyungnya.

"Seokjin, kapan kau mengenal Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Jimin disamping Jungkook. Ia menarik tangan Seokjin yang terluka dan memandangnya iba.

"Tadi saat istirahat hyung" ucap Seokjin. Dan Jimin hanya menganguk saja.

Taehyung yang berada disisi satunya mengelus rambut Seokjin dan menciumnya. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Jangan terluka lagi ne" ucap Taehyung tersenyum.

"Baik hyung"

"Coba hyung lihat" Jungkook lalu mengambil tangan Seokjin dan melihat plester luka itu, "Pasti sakit"

Dan dengan pelan ia mengecupi tangan Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri hanya tersenyum saja. Namun ia menyadari satu hal. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Hyung, kenapa jantungku berdetak terus ya dari tadi?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin membuat kegiatan Jungkook terhenti dan 6 pasang mata kembali menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan terkejut.

"NE?!"

"Tunggu kenapa jantungmu berdetak kencang Jinnie? Apa yang sebelumnya terjadi?" ucap Jimin heran. Yang lain memandang Seokjin horor.

Sedangkan Seokjin bingung dengan pertanyaan hyungya. Memang apa yang terjadi sampai jantungnya berdetak kencang?

.

.

.

 **tbc**

Halooooo

akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan cerita ini lagi

terima kasih untuk kalian para readers

semoga cerita ini masih bisa menghibur kalian


End file.
